


{A day with the Yolero!}

by Mikey113



Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Fresh Sans - Fandom, Sanscest - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Animal Transformation, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Crossover, Double Anal Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Lesbian Relationship, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tentacles, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Yaoi, gay relationship, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 28,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21158189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikey113/pseuds/Mikey113
Summary: Sub!Fresh x Any Sans, that's all you need to know OwO





	1. [Author's Note]

Original stories are from wattpad. They are transferred here in case of deletion of the book. This was made a few years ago, so expect a few errors here and there XD

OwO

[SLOW UPDATES]

Also, just so y'all know. I do not condone the following:

INCEST, PEDOPHILIA, RAPE/NON-CON, AND ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP

I do not support that in real life. Chapters with that were either requested or suggested by others. Again, I do not support that in real life. Me, writing these, are all just for fictional purposes.


	2. Some day, we'll tell the truth...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always loved those eyes. That inverted magenta heart and magenta eye.
> 
> He glanced along the visage of the doll. It's soft heart shaped lips, that made a goofy smile. A light magenta blush spread across its cheeks.
> 
> 'Cute...'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Human!Error x Human!Fem!Fresh
> 
> Warning: Incest

Error's thumb gently brushed the fabric of the puppet. Slowly tracing along the delicate features of the small doll.

It's small brightly colored jacket. To the long light pink hair. To it's soft face.

Error took the removal glasses of the doll. He smiled gently, at the very realistic details of the eyes. 

His favorite eyes.

He always loved those eyes. That inverted magenta heart and magenta eye.

He glanced along the visage of the doll. It's soft heart shaped lips, that made a goofy smile. A light magenta blush spread across its cheeks.

'Cute...' He thought, making him blush. He placed the glasses back again on the dolls face.

Error then carefully wrapped the small Fresh doll around with strings and made it float back up to where his private puppets are.

Where Geno and a puppet of him, were left hanging. He smiled slightly, as he stared at the puppets. Not noticing a shadow behind him.

"HIYA, BROSKIE!!" A loud shrill shout from a certain female, came from behind him, echoing around the Anti-Void. Error screamed in surprise, whipping around to attack who it was. Only to slouch in annoyance, when he realized who it was. 

Fresh, his little sister...

Error groaned, walking past her. Fresh just laughed, following after the tall male.

"Fresh, how many times do I have to tell you about not scaring me like that?!" He scolded. Fresh giggled, as she played with her long light pink hair.

"Zero times, Bro!" She playfully replied. Error facepalmed, rolling his eyes.

"That's not an excuse. Why are you here anyway?" He asked, out of curiousity, leaving the subject, as he sat down on the floor of the Anti-Void. Fresh sat next to him.

"Well, I just visited Big Brah, saying hi to Lil Gothy. I also went to DanceTale, Dance teaching me to- Well, dance and then I killed some other monsters in UnderKeep! But then, I got bored, so I visited ya!" Fresh answered casually.

Now that she mentioned that second to the last part, Error did noticed Fresh's clothes were a little dusty. He dusted them off her clothes, making Fresh giggle.

After that, was silence. 

"... When are we gonna tell them, Error..."

Error glanced at Fresh, taking a hold of her hand with his. He then kissed his little sisters cheek.

"Someday, we'll tell the truth, Fresh... Someday..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Ok, this was requested by my Awesome Friend, Undertale_Lover1236! Hope you like it! OwO


	3. An offer that cannot be refused...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a second after they left, Fresh grinned widely and opened a portal, hopping through it.
> 
> Where is he going, you ask? Well, not after a few weeks, he heard Error talk about HorrorTale to Geno.
> 
> When, he asked about that Au, since he didn't know and visited that Au yet, he got stern answers about not going there. His curiosity was getting the better of him though.
> 
> So he waited and waited for the right time to visit and what better time to visit the Au, than to visit it now! It couldn't be that bad, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Oh and this story was based on a drawing of Horror and Fresh-- OwO On to the story!!--
> 
> Horror x Fresh
> 
> Warning: May have slight gore.

"Fresh, me and your Brother are heading out, for a few weeks. And also, if I see you partying irresponsibly and also destroying the house, you'll be grounded for two months, is that clear?.." Geno instructed sternly. Fresh smiled goofily and then saluting playfully at his two older brothers.

"Crystal clear, Big brah!!" He replied. Error rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"And don't eat my chocolate stash, got it?" The glitch added. Fresh and Geno laughed.

"Ya got it, Glitchy!" Geno hugged his little brother one last time and went into the portal with Error.

Not a second after they left, Fresh grinned widely and opened a portal, hopping through it.

Where is he going, you ask? Well, not after a few weeks, he heard Error talk about HorrorTale to Geno.

When, he asked about that Au, since he didn't know and visited that Au yet, he got stern answers about not going there. His curiosity was getting the better of him though.

So he waited and waited for the right time to visit and what better time to visit the Au, than to visit it now! It couldn't be that bad, right?

Or so he thought, once Fresh's shoes landed on the snowy ground. He immediately felt unrad vibes from the monsters and the Au itself.

The yolero shivered, as cold wind rush through his bones.

'Come on, Fresh, don't be a wimp. Just a quick looksie and I'll leave..' He thought to himself, walking towards the Au's snowdin. He was just infront of the Ruins door, when he got there.

As Fresh was walking down the snowy path, he swore he could see blood splatters on the trees or either on the snow or on the ground. He could also hear something growling and flesh-like sounds getting eaten. Distant screams were heard, which Fresh didn't notice for some reason. There were also signs that read, 'Go away!', 'Beware!' or either, 'Help me!-'. Which was slightly cut off by the 'e' trailing to the side, making Fresh sweat nervously.

A strong smell of dried blood and rotting bodies were wafting through the cold air. Which made the smaller skeleton nauseous and gag a bit. It was quiet for a little bit. But that silence was broke when a sudden-

SNAP!

Fresh turned around quickly, he almost thought he had whiplash when he did that. The stick that he walked pass earlier, was now broken in half. Like someone had stepped on it. He knew that, since there was a pair of bloody foot prints beside it.

Fresh stared at it for a fee minutes, feeling fear from within his Soul. He tried to calm himself down, thinking that it might probably be ketchup.

He continued on with his walk. Soon he arrived at the bridge and as he walked along. He glanced down beneath the bridge.

Fresh suddenly paled, his eyes shrinking in fear when he saw dead humans bodies and other monsters laying there.

A foul smell lingered above the rotting corpses, almost making the Yolero puke.

Fresh ran away from that, as fast as he could, not noticing a crimson red glowing eye from within the trees, along with a white toothy grin.

He stopped, when he saw a wooden stand. Although, it was more different than the others. It had blood splattered along the side and infront of it. It had a nasty scent from behind the stand. He swore he saw a bloody hand sticking out from the side.

But, that's not all. What scared him most of all, was a bloody axe laying there in a pool of blood on top of the stand.

"Maybe, it's time I should head back..." He turned around to open a portal, but was interrupted when a low chuckle made him freeze.

"Are you sure you want to do that, little one?~"

Fresh turned around, his body trembling in fear, trying to see where the voice came from. He froze when he noticed the axe was gone.  
And then before he could even react, he was suddenly attacked by a tall figure. Fresh screamed in surprise, as he was thrown to the bloody stand at full force, breaking it.

Fresh groaned in discomfort, feeling splinters dig into his bones. His body was covered in bruises and scratches, that leaked a bit with blood. He looked down, wondering what was under himself.

He shrieked in fear, when he realized it was the Au's human. She was dead. All rotten and disgusting, maggots and worms were wriggling in and out of her decayed body.

Fresh crawled away quickly from the body in fear, as the human collapsed to the ground, her lifeless eyes staring up at him.

The Yolero trembled, he was a bit weak from the attack and the impact. He screamed in fear, when an axe came flying towards him. Fresh shielded himself with his arms and braced himself for the pain to come. 

But, it never did...

Fresh slowly lowered his arms down, when he realized he hasn't died yet. He looked up and came face to face, with the axe that was supposed to cut his skull in half.

Fresh screamed in fear, but only to be interrupted by a hand harshly slapping him across the cheek, making him shut up and whimper in pain. His glasses were shattered on the floor, from where he was thrown at.

"Tell me, little one, how much do you value your life..." A husky voice spoke. Fresh looked up, with wide eyes, terror clearly shown.

"P-Please, d-don't kill me! I-I'll do anything!!" He instinctively replied. The figure stood there for a bit, before putting his axe away from the smallers face. A sinister smile was then spread across his face.

"Well, then I'll gladly take you on that offer~ The names, Horror." Horror replied. Fresh widened his eyes, when he realized, what he had just done.

"W-Wait, I-I d-didn't mean it like that-" He was cut off by Horror lifting him up and then throwing him mercilessly to the ground.

The smaller could only do was just shriek in pain, as his wounds oozed with blood.

"S-Stop! P-Please!" Horror placed a foot on Fresh's chest roughly, earning a loud crack from a rib or two, making the smaller scream in pain. The Yolero panted heavily, feeling blood drip from his mouth and nose.

"... You know, those eyes of yours are very pretty, too bad it's gonna be taken out of your skull~" He threatened.

"No no no no!! Please! I'll do anything you say, I promise, please just don't kill me!!" Fresh screamed, panicking. Horror smirked.

"... What's your name?.." Fresh looked up to him.

"F-Fresh..." He replied shakily.

"Well then, Fresh, be my pet~" Horror then showed him a red collar with golden spikes on it.

"W-What-?" He was cut off, by Horror pressing his foot harder on his chest. He could hear some of his ribs creak.

"It'll hurt less, if you take this offer~" Horror leaned down to Fresh, growling softly.

"An offer that cannot be refused~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
I know, it's long XD  
Requested by Undertale_Lover1236


	4. Glitching Skittles~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink jogged through the neighborhood, to their house. He smirked, when he saw Error at the front of their house, arranging some... Boxes? Ink looked at Error and the boxes, confused. He slowed down and stopped next to Error.
> 
> "Yo, E! What'chu doin' with all these boxes? Are you moving out?!" He exclaimed, dramatically. Error facepalmed, groaning in annoyance slightly.
> 
> "No, shit head. I'm helping our new roommate move in-" The glitch started.
> 
> "WE HAVE A NEW ROOMMATE?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
OMG FIRST WRITING A THREESOME, THIS IS GONNA BE LIT AND CRINGY XD Also, this is like, gonna be a Naj personality for Ink and Error. Here, Ink is a Cocky and smug playboy. While Error is a Jocky and kind of a grump playboy. OwO So yeah, and their roommate's thing is like from Eddsworld.
> 
> Warning: Slight dubious, swearing, and has sex--
> 
> Error x Sub!Fresh x Ink

Ink jogged through the neighborhood, to their house (_Cringy start so far_). He smirked, when he saw Error at the front of their house, arranging some... Boxes? Ink looked at Error and the boxes, confused. He slowed down and stopped next to Error.

"Yo, E! What'chu doin' with all these boxes? Are you moving out?!" He exclaimed, dramitcally. Error facepalmed, groaning in annoyance slightly.

"**No, shit head. I'm helping our new roommate move in-**" The glitch started.

"WE HAVE A NEW ROOMMATE?!" Ink excitedly yelled. Error facepalmed again.

"**Yes, and quit yelling, you're give me a headache. Plus, didn't I told you yesterday?**" He stated. Ink shrugged sheepishly.

"Uh, must've zoned out, Heh. But, hey! At least we have a new friend here with us!" Ink gleefully said.

"Sooo, who's our new roommate? Have ya seen them?" Ink asked, out of curiosity. Error shook his head.

"**Nah, not yet. But, some dude with a truck with some stuff, came and said, that they're almost here.**" He replied. As if on time, a car came and pulled up infront of their house. A skeleton, who was a little shorter than Ink, got out of the car, carrying a box. The skeleton wore a brightly colored jacket, a backwards hat, orange basketball shorts and glasses that said, 'YO-LO'.

"Wazzup, mah new roomies!!" The smaller skeleton hollered. Error and Ink turned around and look at the skeleton.

"You must be our new roommate!" Ink said. The Yolero giggled.

"Yeah and the name's, Fresh!" Fresh greeted. They both nodded.

"**I'm Error and this idiot here is, Ink.**" Error replied, as Ink rolled his eyes, making Fresh giggle again. Well, this was gonna be a beautiful start of a new friendship.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Or so they thought. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A few weeks later, after Fresh moving in with them. Everything changed for both of the skeletons. They had gotten attatched to Fresh and both of them, had even taken a liking to the Yolero.

Error would sometimes flirt with Fresh, everytime the glitch would see Fresh in a towel or bending down. Which Fresh ignored, since he didn't know what Error meant by, 'bone zone'.

Ink would also try to flirt or impress Fresh, by impressing him with his amazing art skills or draw a portait of him. Which Fresh didn't quite understood why some paintings have to have someone half naked.

Fresh did like both of his roommates back. But, he was just too shy to tell them the truth.

But, one day though, this will be the day they'll never forget. The two had gotten into heat and to make matters worse is, Fresh was dressed in his favorite magenta bunny onesie.

Error groaned, stuffing his face with his pillow to muffle his moans, as he kept stroking his member.

"**A-Ah~, god, why now...**" Error mumbled. Earlier, while he was trying to find some ice to cool his heat, he had seen Fresh in the bunny onesie, while bending down.

He stroked faster more, imagining Fresh under him. A moaning and blushing mess, asking him what this feeling was. And then begging for more afterwards.

"**A-Aah!~**" Error moaned loudly, as he came in his hands. Sticky liquid covered his hands, as he wiped them off with a towel. His heat grew worse, just imagining the Yolero.

Ink, was in a difficult situation as well. He had tried jacking off as well, but he knew it would only make it worse.

Because Fresh had been stuck in his mind everyday, ever since he had seen him walk out of his room, dressed in a bunny onesie. Ink growled. He couldn't take this anymore!

Ink put on some shorts and walked out of his room. As if on cue, Error came out of his room as well. A heavy blush were visible on both of their cheeks. Ink panted slightly.

"**How long have you been in heat?..**" Error suddenly asked Ink. The painter looked at him, dumbfounded.

"H-How did you-"

"**You're face looks like a rainbow, you're panting slightly and there's a visible glow in your shorts. Do you think I'm dumb?**" Error deadpanned. Ink sighed.

"Fine, ya got me.. So, how're we gonna get rid of this heat?"

"**You already know~**" Error purred. Ink blushed madly.

"Are you sure about this? Maybe he'll get mad at us and our friendship with him ends?" Ink said, worriedly.

"**He won't..**" Error said, although he was silently hoping that Fresh wouldn't get mad at them.

Fresh was on the couch, happily watching some movies, until he heard voices upstairs. He stood up and went upstairs, curious to what they're saying. He realized it was his roommates, Error and Ink.

"Error, Ink? What're you guys talking about?" He asked. Error and Ink froze, blushing madly when they saw Fresh in a bunny onesie.

"H-Hey, Fresh! U-Um, could you help us with a problem of ours?.." Ink nervously asked (_bad start for a lemon so far XD_).

"O-Okay..? What is it?" Fresh said. Error lead him to the his room.

"**.. It's a little hard to explain..**" He anwered, as Ink silently locked the door behind them, without Fresh noticing.

Fresh stiffened, when he felt arms wrap around his waist. He turned his head to the side, to see it was Ink. He blushed madly.

"I-Ink? W-What are ya doin'?" He squeaked in surprise, when he felt the arms around him tighten slightly.

"Just showing you some affection~" Ink purred. Error chuckled and turned to Fresh. He leaned down and licked his neck slightly, causing the smaller to moan and shiver slightly.

"E-Error...~" Fresh shakily said. Ink's hands sneakily unzipped the onesie down to Fresh's chest, inserting his hand in and rubbed his ribs. Ink grinded his hips on Fresh's ass. Fresh shuddered and moan at the contact.

Error kept licking Fresh's neck, trying to find his G-spot. Fresh moaned loudly, once the glitch found it. Error immediately attacked it, causing the smaller to moan louder. Error trailed his hand down and rubbed Fresh's lower regions.

Fresh's magic acted by instict and made himself form a female ecto-body. Error grinned, his free hand groping the others breasts gently. Error bit Fresh's G-spot, claiming him. Ink leaned down and bit him as well, claiming him too. The glitch and the painter grinned, when they saw the obvious marks they left on the smallers neck.

By now, Fresh was a moaning, panting and blushing mess, moaning Error's name or either Ink's.

Both of the taller skeletons felt their heat grew worse now. They needed Fresh to beg for them now.

"E-Error, Ink, p-please..~" Fresh stuttered out. Error and Ink smirked. Ink grinded and rubbed his ribs harder, as Error groped his breasts and rubbed his already wet entrance faster. Fresh looked up at them, his eyes were hearts and full of lust.

"Please! Fuck me till I can't walk!!" Fresh suddenly screamed out, begging. Error and Ink looked at him in shock, since they haven't heard him swear ever. But nonetheless, they obliged.

Instantly, the onesie was ripped into pieces, making the smaller saueak in surprise.

After that, Fresh found himself already in bed, on all fours. Error was infront and Ink was behind him. The glitch slowly lowered his shorts, his member spring up, lightly hitting Fresh in the face, as it throbbed in need of attention. Ink lowered his shorts as well, his member springing up. The artist rubbed his large member on Fresh's ass, making the smaller moan a bit.

"**This is gonna hurt a little****, Freshy..**" Error warned. Fresh nodded and braced himself for the pain. Error nodded to Ink. The painter nodded back. He slowly inserted his member in Fresh's tight entrance, groaning slightly at the tightness that clamped his member.

Fresh almost screamed in pain, as he felt himself get stretched more. Tears gathered and spilled from his eyesockets, as it rolled down his cheeks.

Ink stopped, as soon as their hips touched, he waited for the smaller to adjust. Error petted the Yolero's head soothingly, to calm him down, as he whispered sweet things to his ear.

"**Ssshh, it'll go away soon..**" Fresh nodded, as Error wiped his tears away. After a few more minutes, Fresh finally adjusted and nodded for Ink to move. Error nodded to Ink, as the painter nodded back.

Ink pulled out then thrusted back in, earning a few shallow moans from Fresh. Error smirked, as he looked down at Fresh.

"**Open wide, Freshy~**" Error purred. Fresh obliged, opening his mouth. Error thrusted his member inside the smallers mouth, moaning slightly at the warmth and wetness.

The two skeletons thrusted in sync, the room was filled with moans and grunts, as they kept thrusting in and out of the smaller. Ink lifted the smallers left leg and placed it over his shoulder, as he kept thrusting to get a better access. He was now scissoring Fresh.

They thrusted even faster now, as they both felt a knot in their stomachs. Fresh felt his as well, but didn't have time, as he muffled a loud moan and climaxed on Ink's member.

As if on cue, Error came as well, cumming down the smallers throat. Fresh choked slightly.

"**Swallow~**" Error purred seductively. Fresh obliged, swallowing it all. Ink thrusted a few more times, before pulling out and then climaxed. Both of them pulled out, sighing in relief as their heat went away.

Fresh panted, as he layed there. Error and Ink chuckled, using their magic to clean themselves and the sheets up. They both cuddled with Fresh, kissing his forehead gently.

"Ya know, Brahs... I really love the both of you.." Fresh admitted. Error and Ink smiled, kissing Fresh again, making the Yolero giggle.

"We love you too, Freshy~" They both answered in unison. After that, all three of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
This was requested by Lizie49!!


	5. The beauty is in the eye of the beholder...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last time Fresh talked with Error, was the time where Error suddenly kissed him. The arachne felt himself blush slightly, as he placed a hand on where Error kissed him last time. He couldn't stop thinking about the glitch. They just met and Error already kissed him.
> 
> He had just finshed talking about his past and Error kissed him. He didn't knew why, but when he first saw the glitch, he felt like... He knew him for a long time... He felt safe, protected and... You could also say.. He felt loved, when he was with Error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
That's a long ass name XD Anyway, it says, 'The beauty is in the eye of the beholder...'. 
> 
> Error x Spider!Fresh

The last time Fresh talked with Error, was the time where Error suddenly kissed him. The arachne felt himself blush slightly, as he placed a hand on where Error kissed him last time. He couldn't stop thinking about the glitch. They just met and Error already kissed him.

He had just finshed talking about his past and Error kissed him. He didn't knew why, but when he first saw the glitch, he felt like... He knew him for a long time... He felt safe, protected and... You could also say.. He felt loved, when he was with Error.

Currently he was in the Anti-void, still trying to heal from his wounds. Error had told him a few days ago, that he could stay here, to which Fresh gladly accepted. He didn't want to go back to his mean and rude home. Error wasn't with him, since the glitch told him he would be not available for a few days. Something about 'destroying some broken or forgotten Au's'?.. Fresh couldn't tell if he just left because of the kiss or other reasons.

A familiar sound of the portal opening, alerted him that Error finally came back. He turned around and he was right! It was Error! He looked tired and also a bit beaten up, like he just got out from a tiring battle. The smaller drider immediately scurried over to him, a worried expression on his face.

"E-Error, you're back! Are you okay, Dude, you look tired?" Error shook his head, a small smile came across his face, when he saw Fresh.

"**I'm alright, just tired from a fight..**" After he said that, Fresh instantly took him by the hand and made him sit down on the 'floor' of the Anti-void.

"Stay there, I'll go get the first aid-kit." Fresh said. Error shook his head.

"**Wait, Fresh you don't have to- Aaand, you're gone.**" After a few minutes, Fresh came back with a first-aid kit and a red t-shirt in hand. He sat infront of Error and placed the first-aid kit next to him, as well as the t-shirt.

"Where does it hurt?.." Fresh asked, gently. Error was about to argue, when a stern look from the smaller drider made him think twice.

"**Just my ribs..**" He replied. Fresh nodded, as his cheeks subconsciously began to heat up.

"T-Then, c-could you remove your jacket and lift your shirt a little, Error?.." He asked, shyly. Error nodded and basically took his whole shirt off, after he took his jacket off. Fresh blushed more.

'_I-I said, just lift your shirt a little.._' He thought to himself. He went behind Error, telling him to lift his arms a bit, to which Error obliged. Error blushed a bit, as Fresh started wrapping his ribs with bandages.

After Fresh was done bandaging Error up and gave the extra shirt to the glitch. The two stayed silent, an uncomfortable silence stayed between them for a few minutes, as they sat next to each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"**I'm sorry, Fresh..**" Error suddenly said, breaking the silence between them. Fresh looked at him in surprise. '_Why was he apologizing to him?.._'

".. Sorry for what?.." The drider replied, slightly confused. Error placed a hand on the arachne's hand, gently.

"**I'm sorry about the kiss... I know we just met.. But, when I first saw your eyes.. I felt like... I knew you for a long time... I just had to do it, I'm sorry...**" Error admitted, looking down. A gentle hand was placed on his cheek, causing him to look up. A warm smile was plastered on the driders face, tears were seen at the corners of his eyesocket.

"I'd be lying, if I couldn't say the same thing about you, Glitchy.." Fresh said, softly. Error looked at him, with wide eyes.

"**Y-You mean..**" He started, but was silenced by Fresh pulling him into a loving kiss. Error looked at him in surprise before pulling him closer, as Fresh wrapped his arms around his neck. They both pulled away, panting slightly for air.

"Yes, I love you, Error.. I didn't knew this at first, but the days I spent with you made me realize that, you were the only monster that had been kind and caring to me all these years. Even though my appearance is not what others say 'beautiful'..." Fresh admitted as well. That made Error hug him to his chest, making the drider blush.

"**Don't say that, don't listen to those people that calls you 'ugly'. In my eyes, you are the most beautiful monster I have ever seen..**" He replied, gently. Fresh smiled, as he hugged Error more.

"Thanks, Error.. I love you so much.." Error smiled, returning the hug and kissed Fresh's forehead.

"**I love you too, Freshy..**" Some might see other couple's partners are not attractive for the other. Well, appearances are not important to other couple's relationship. Other people prefer beauty in the inside, than on the outside. And, you could also say that...

'_**The beauty is in the eye of the beholder...**_'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
A suggestion from, LazyDemon560!! OwO Hope y'all like it! And there will be a chapter on how they met, don't worry--


	6. A sudden transformation...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ReFresh and Jewl were out on a camping trip, so Error and Fresh were all alone.
> 
> Fresh woke up early and out of bed. He went to the bathroom, not noticing something swishing behind him. Once he got there, he looked at himself in the mirror.
> 
> His eyes widened, once he saw magenta cat ears on top of his skull. He looked behind him and saw a magenta tail also. He freaked out and couldn't help but scream in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error x Neko!Fresh
> 
> Warning: Lemon/Sex, dirty talking, and swearing...

ReFresh and Jewl were out on a camping trip, so Error and Fresh were all alone.

Fresh woke up early and out of bed. He went to the bathroom, not noticing something swishing behind him. Once he got there, he looked at himself in the mirror.

His eyes widened, once he saw magenta cat ears on top of his skull. He looked behind him and saw a magenta tail also. He freaked out and couldn't help but scream in shock.

Error woke up from the sudden scream. He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door open, with an axe in his hands.

"**What's wrong?!**" He exclaimed. Fresh had a panicked look.

"Error, I'm a-- I'm a cat!!" He whined, as he kept looking at himself. Error looked at him with wide eyes. He dropped his axe, as he stared at Fresh, blushing slightly.

"**Holy shi-- Babe, you're adorable!!**" He cooed. The smallers ears went up, when he heard that, as his tail swished gracefully.

"I-I am?.." He mewled. Error walked towards him and wrapped an arm around Fresh's waist, then kissed his forehead.

"**Of course~ You're always so cute~**" He purred. Fresh blushed more and smiled.

"Thanks, Ruru~" He purred back, as he pulled Error into a heated kiss, his tail subconsciously curling. Error kissed back, pulling him closer. Fresh kept kissing him, as he felt his body go weaker and warmer.

"Mmph...~" He moaned slightly, subconsciously rubbing against Error. The glitch grunted quietly, rubbing Fresh's side gently. Fresh moaned more, as he leaned on to Error.

"E-Error..~" He squealed. Error chuckled.

"**Mmmmhm?~**" He hummed. Fresh whined, as he felt his body get warmer.

"P-Please~.." He begged. Error grabbed his chin, as their faces were inches apart.

"**Please what, Doll?~**" Fresh stared at him, with half lidded eyes, his eyes turned into hearts, as they were filled with lust.

"P-Please~... F-Fuck me till I can't walk, Master..!~" He pleaded. Error hmed, as one of his hands held the smallers tail, stroking it gently.

"**What was that, Kitten?~**" He teased. Fresh shivered slightly, his tail slowly wrapping around Error's hand gently.

"Please, Fuck me till I can't walk, Master!!~" He basically screamed out and closed the gap between them. Error kissed back, as he carefully lets go of Fresh's tail. The glitch pulled away and snapped his fingers, making their clothes disappear.

Fresh blushed madly, when he noticed that they were both naked. Errors hand sneakily went to the smallers lower region, rubbing it slightly. Fresh moaned at the touch, his tail swishing from side to side. His magic reacting to the pleasure, causing Fresh to summon a female ecto-body. Error licked his lips and purred.

"**Do you like this?~**" He then leaned down on to the smallers 'ear', growling seductively.

"**Or do you want something... Bigger?~**" Fresh stared at him with lust and half lidded eyes.

"S-Something bigger..~" He purred back. The taller hummed, while smirking.

"**Oh?~ Do you want Master to wreck your pretty little entrance?~**" He growled seductively and possessively. Fresh nodded.

"Y-Yes, I want Master to wreck me!~ Destroy my ass hard, Master!!~" He begged, purring seductively. Error nuzzled him by the neck.

"**Your wish is my command, baby~**" He cooed, befotre slamming his whole length inside the smaller, not wasting anytime and immediately starts thrusting.

Fresh screamed in pleasure, immediately holding on to Error, his ears and tail twitched occasionally in pleasure, as he kept moaning. Error purred quietlt, as he thrusted deep and fast. He then starts to gently nibble on his ear.

Fresh moaned more, tilting his ear slightly, shivering a bit from the nibbling. There was a slight bulge seen in his stomach, everytime Error thrusted. His tail twitched in pleasure. Error growled quietly, as his movement became as inhumane as possible.

"**Oh fuck!~ You like it like this, don'tcha?~**" Fresh nodded.

"Y-Yes, Master!!~ A-Ah!~ H-Harder, Master!!~" He pleaded, moaning loudly in pleasure. Error licked his lips, as he pinned him against the wall and obliged to his wishes, going harder and faster if possible.

Fresh wrapped his arms around Error's neck and his legs around Errors waist, to keep himself from falling. He moaned more, as Error resumed thrusting harder now which made him scream and squeal louder in bliss. He arched his back slightly, his tail and ears twitching. Error growled even more and whispered to his 'ear'.

"**Scream my name, baby doll~ Scream my name put loud~**" Fresh obliged and basically screamed Errors name out. If there were people or monsters passing by they would have heard him.

"A-Aah!!~ E-ERROR!!~ FASTER!!~" He moaned loudly. Error smirked and went extremely fast and rough. Fredh screamed loudly in pleasure, as he came on Errors member hard.

Error thrusted a bit more, before pulling out and cumming. Fresh trembled, moaning slightly. His legs shaking and his ears drooping at the side of his head. His tail limply hanging from below. Cum stained his inner thighs, as they dripped down to the floor. Fresh looked like he was about to pass out. Error looks at him gently and worriedly, then picked him up gently. He kissed his forehead, while saying.

"**I'm so sorry, Freshy.. Couldn't control myself, heh...**" Fresh holds on to him, cuddling into his chest slightly. He smiled tiredly.

"It's okay, Ruru~.. I did say 'destroy my ass' and you already did~" The smaller Yolero giggled slightly, before falling into a light nap, snoring softly. His ears fell limp into the side of his head. Error looked at his lover and smiled. He snapped his fingers, cleaning the mess and making them wear their clothes. He carried him towards their bedroom and gently placed him in bed. He sat beside him and admired his precious cute face. He smiled and layed down beside him, pulling him close to his chest and fell asleep.  
  


\-----------BONUS-----------

Error got woken up by Fresh's phone ringing. He glanced at the smaller, who was still sound asleep. The glitch took the phone and looked at it. It was Blueberry calling. He answered it.

Error: "**What?**"

Blue: "Hey, Fre- Oh, Error-- Alright, let me make this quick. Sorry for the inconvenience. I accidentally turned Fresh into a cat. Sorry!"

Error: "**Oh, so you were the one who turned him into a cat. But how did you?--**"

Blue: *hangs up*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Hey! Sorry for the long wait, currently had a mishap with our wifi connection, resulting in it getting cut off. I still have Daycare!Pj x Fresh to do. But don't worry, it's almost done!! Thanks for your patience and bye!! Hope you like it! OwQ


	7. Playing with the Yolero~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was so into the music. He didn't even realized he was gonna crash into someone. He opened his eyes, only to widen them. Fresh skidded his skateboard to a halt. Luckily, his skateboard didn't crash into the monster.
> 
> But, he did instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
I hope you like it! Personally, I don't ship PaperFresh that much, but only, if Fresh is sub! Hate me if ya want, PaperFresh shippers! QwQ (You all know Pj from Pj's daycare, right? You do? Ok.)
> 
> Daycare!Pj x Fresh
> 
> Warning: Lemon/Sex, swearing, and dirty talking.

Fresh rode his skateboard through the park, nodding his head to the beat of the music from his headphones. His glasses gleaming brightly from the sun, as it said, 'YO-LO'. He closed his eyes, as he let the wind flow through his face.

He was so into the music. He didn't even realized he was gonna crash into someone. He opened his eyes, only to widen them. Fresh skidded his skateboard to a halt. Luckily, his skateboard didn't crash into the monster.

But, he did instead. A loud yelp from both skeletons were heard, as Fresh bumped into them. The Yolero's skateboard rolled away (_Skateboard: Oh, I totally didn't do that on purpose!_), as the two landed on the floor harshly.

Fresh groaned in pain, as he clutched his skull. The other one groaned as well.

"Um, would you be careful again next time?" Someone said. Fresh looked up. He subconsciously blushed a bit, his cheeks dusted a dark magenta. It was Pj, only it was an adult version version of him. The stranger looked like he was two years older than him.

Pj looked down, feeling himself blush a little too. He looked like he was his Fresh, but only a teen version, maybe college? Pj cleared his throat, when he snapped out of his trance.

"O-Oh, um, s-sorry bout that, Broskie! D-Didn't mean to bump into ya.." Fresh stuttered. His glasses said from, 'YO-LO', to 'SOR-RY!'.

Pj got up and helped Fresh up. The Yolero thanked him, dusting his clothes off, as he walked to his skateboard and picked it up. Pj walked over to him, dusting his clothes of aswell.   
"Apology accepted. I'm Pj, by the way." Pj greeted, stretching his hand out to him. Fresh grinned, making Pj blush more. The smaller shook his hand.

"The name's Fresh, Bruh!" He greeted back. Pj smiled and looked at each other. Well, this was gonna be a start of a new friendship!(_Sooo cringy-- XD_)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Well, t_ _hey thought they were gonna be the best of friends... _  
  


That was until, they started developing deeper feelings to each other secretly. Both of them still hadn't confessed that they like one another. Fate must've know their struggle of confessing, so Fate thought, 'Why don't I help them?' and so Fate helped them. And what better way to make both of them confessed than making Pj go into heat!

Pj groaned, as he stroked his member slowly. He moaned slightly, feeling himself almost close to his limits, making him rub faster. After few more strokes, he moaned loudly and climaxed, white sticky substance coating his fingertips.

'_Not now, anything but now..._' He thought. It was afternoon right now and Fresh was visiting him today! And he happened to be in heat, the day Fresh was gonna have a sleepover with him. Just his luck!

But... Just thinking about Fresh made him more horny. He knew he liked Fresh, but, the desire of making him _his_, was driving him crazy! He needed to confess and make him _his_, and only _**his**_...

** _KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_ **

Pj sat up quickly. That must be Fresh! He hastily cleaned the mess up and stumbled out his room. He ran down the stairs and fixed himself up. He looked down at himself and saw the very noticeable boner. He blushed madly.

'_Maybe, he won't notice?.._' He opened the door, trying to hide his boner. He smiled nervously, when he saw the smaller skeleton. It was Fresh! He had a small backpack and headphones around his neck.

"Hey, wazzup, mah Bruh! How ya doin'? Ready for our awesome radical sleepover?!" He squealed, excitedly. Pj chuckled nervously, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Y-Yeah! Wanna come in, Fresh?" Pj said, moving to the side to let the Yolero in. Fresh giggled, making Pj blush.

"Alrighty then!" Fresh went inside and looked around, curiously.

"Woah! Yer place is radical, Dude! And it's so huge! We can, like, throw an awesome party in here!!" He gleefully exclaimed. He placed his backpack down on the couch, as he took his headphones off and placed it beside his bag.

"Ehehe, I'd rather not. I'm not really the 'Night Owl' kinda type. Plus, I take care of kids, so I'm more of a-"

"Motherly type!" Fresh interrupted him, as he giggled. Pj looked at him with a 'Really.' look.

"I prefer 'Fatherly type!'!" He replied. Fresh rolled his eyes playfully, even though he was wearing shades.

"Hey! Last one to your room is a rotten egg!!" Fresh teased, as he ran up the stairs. Pj panicked, as he ran after the neon skeleton.

"Wait, Fresh, I don't think you should go in there!-" He frantically tried to stop the smaller from going in his room first.

"Too late!" Came the Yolero's reply, as he entered Pj's room quickly. After a few more seconds, Pj bursted in his room.

He looked around the room, trying to find Fresh. His expression changed to confusion, when he didn't see the smaller skeleton anywhere in the room.

The door slammed closed behind him. Pj flinched and turned around. He grabbed the knob.

'_It's locked?!_' Pj tried wiggling the knob again and again. '_Dammit, Fresh! I'm not playing games here! I'm not able to control myself for too long!-_' He thought. A mischievous giggle was heard from behind him. He turned around. But no one was there.

"Fresh, I'm not playing games here! I-I'm in- GAH!" Pj was then tackled on to the bed. He looked up and saw Fresh sitting on top of him. He blushed immensely.

"F-Fresh, what're you-"

"Hold that radical thought, Bruh. Ya know we took an oath, where we would never lie to each other..." Fresh started. Pj looked at him confused.

"Fresh, what are you talking about-" He was silenced, when the Yolero suddenly grinded against him, slowly. He gasped quietly, trying to not make any noise.

"F-Fresh.." He muffled out. Fresh kept grinding on him.

"I know yer lying to me, Pj. I know yer in heat~" He purred. Pj widened his eyes.

"H-How did you--" Fresh rolled his eyes, playfully.

"Ya have a massive boner, Dude, and it's pretty noticeable, if ya didn't know." He stated. Pj blushed, embarrassingly.

"Y-You stared at it?!" Pj stated. Fresh blushed, as he stopped grinding.

"N-No, I didn't-!" Fresh reasoned, only to be grabbed by the wrist by Pj. The taller sat up, making Fresh sit on his lap. He leaned down to the Yolero's 'ears'.

"Yes, you did~ And now, you're gonna get punished from that~" Pj purred. Before Fresh could even react, Pj quickly flipped them both, so he was on top and Fresh was on the bottom.

"P-Pj?!" Fresh squirmed underneath him. He stopped, when Pj suddenly kissed him! After a bit, he soon melted into the kiss and slowly kissed back. They felt like they were in heaven.

Sadly, they had had to pull away for air. Fresh panted, staring up at Pj, with half lidded eyes. Pj stared back, smiling softly.

"I.. I've liked you a lot, Fresh, the days we spent.. I love how you dress and how you talk.. The way you laugh and smile.. The way you always look optimistic and always kind to others and the kids.. I love you for who you are.. I love you, my Freshy~" Pj admitted. Fresh widened his eyes, before smiling gently.

"I love you too, Pj~" He replied, pulling him into another kiss, adding more passion to it. Pj smiled in the kiss, leaning down more. Fresh moaned softly, as he felt Pj's boner against his crotch. Pj blushed. The smaller smirked.

"How bout I help you with that~" Fresh purred, rubbing Pj's boner through his shorts. Pj moaned softly, indicating he was liking it. Fresh smirked slightly.

"Ya like this, don't you?~" He teased. Pj chuckled, leaning down, burying his face into the smallers neck. Pj licked his neck, making the smaller gasp slightly.

Fresh moaned softly, when Pj found his sweet spot. The taller immediately attacked that spot, causing Fresh to moan loudly. Pj bit on his sweet spot hard, causing a mark to form. Pj pulled away, smirking. He did it. Fresh was _**his**_ now. He was _**his**_ property now. And _**no one can change that**_.

Fresh placed a hand on the mark. He stared at Pj, pouting.

"Not cool, Bro. My brothers are gonna see this! They're gonna flip out! A-And if they f-find out! T-They'll-" He was silenced again by a kiss from Pj. Pj pulled back, still smirking.

"Aw, you said you want to help me with this~" He stated, playfully. Fresh placed his hands on Pj's shoulders.

"Yes, but- " He was cut off by a moan coming out from his mouth, as Pj rubbed his crotch. Fresh covered his mouth, trying to muffle his moans.

"And here you are helping me~ Don't worry, Freshy, they won't find out~" Pj purred gently, nuzzling into the smallers neck. Fresh nodded slowly.

"O-Ok, then.." He replied, smiling a bit. Pj smiled back. His hand slowly went under the smallers shirt, rubbing Fresh's spine and ribs. The Yolero moaned softly, his magic reacting to the pleasure, summoning a female purple ecto-body. Pj grinned.

"My, my~ You're quite a busty, aren't you?~" Pj purred, taking a hold of Fresh's breast and massaging them. Fresh moaned, nodding.

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm surprised h-how you're in control of your h-heat right now, Pj.." He stated, Blushing. As soon as he finished his sentence, his clothes were instantly ripped into pieces, making Fresh squeak in surprise. Pj smirked, growling lowly.

"You don't know how long I've been holding back to wrecking you~" Fresh bluesh madly. Pj leaned back to take his shirt off. He unzipped his pants and took it off, teasingly slow, making sure that Fresh was watching. His large member sprung out, throbbing, in need of attention. Pj grinned.

"Like what ya see, Freshy?~" He purred seductively. The smaller blushed and covered his face embarrassingly. The taller chuckled and crawled on top of Fresh, as he rubbed his member on Fresh's entrance, making the Yolero moan softly. Pj looked at Fresh in consent, to which Fresh nodded. Pj slowly pushed in, grunting at the tightness that clamped his member. Fresh, on the other hand, was gripping on Pj tightly, clawing his back, as he felt pain in his lower region, from being stretched out.

Pj stopped, when their hips finally touched. Fresh panted heavily, trying to adjust. Pj shushed him gently, giving him praises here and there.

"Sshh, the pain will go away. Just tell me when to move.." Pj whispered softly. After a few more minutes, Fresh finally nodded for Pj to move. Pj nodded back and pulled out then thrusted back in slowly.

Fresh bit his lip, wrapping his arms around Pj's neck. He moaned softly, bucking his hips, indicating to go faster now. Pj grinned and obliged to his wishes. He thrusted faster, as he let Fresh wrap his legs around his waist. Pj grabbed Fresh's hands, intertwining with his, as he pinned him down.

This went on for a few more minutes, as Fresh moaned loudly in pleasure, arching his back, already feeling a knot in his stomach. Pj also felt a knot in his stomach, as his thrusts became more sloppier and more animalistic. Fresh screamed loudly in pleasure, screaming Pj's name, as he came on Pj's member hard. Pj thrusted a few more times, before pulling out and then cumming. Cum stained the Yolero's thighs, as it dripped down on the sheets below. Both of them panted, trying to regain their breathing back.

Pj looked down and noticed Fresh was passed out. He smiled gently and snapped his fingers, cleaning the mess and making them wear their clothes. He pulled the smaller to his chest, as he drifted off to sleep, before mumbling a soft.

"_I love you, Freshy...~_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Heyo! Sorry for the long delay, but here it is!! Hope you like it! Requested by, Lizie49!! ♥


	8. I'm always here for you, Bruh...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh sniffled, as he hugged his knees to his chest tightly. Purple tears ran down his cheeks, as his shades turned from 'YO-LO', to, '. .-. .'.
> 
> The sound of water falling, the gentle wind brushing through the echo flowers and grass, the calm atmosphere and the peaceful silence around the area. It was a perfect place to relax.
> 
> Fresh broke down into sobbing, more purple tears spilling and gathering in his eye socket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Ooohh, their aren't many Epic x Fresh fanfics, soooo, why not make it alive, shall we? XD
> 
> Warning: Mention of suicide and slight abuse...
> 
> Epic x Fresh

Fresh sniffled, as he hugged his knees to his chest tightly. Purple tears ran down his cheeks, as his shades turned from 'YO-LO', to, '. .-. .'.

The sound of water falling, the gentle wind brushing through the echo flowers and grass, the calm atmosphere and the peaceful silence around the area. It was a perfect place to relax.

Fresh broke down into sobbing, more purple tears spilling and gathering in his eyesocket.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Why was he always the one _**different**_ from his brothers?!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Why was he so **_worthless_**?!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Why was he so **_useless_**?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Why was he still **_alive_**?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Why can't he just _**kill himself**_ already?!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fresh gripped his sleeves tighter, hugging his knees to his chest. As he remembered when he and his Older Brothers had gotten into a fight, because how _careless_ he was about his body and health, how he was _partying_ all day and all night, not stopping, how he lets some monsters _beat_ him up for _fun_, how he was _reckless_ and _irresponsible _about his condition and how he was always so... _**Naive**_...

By the end of the day, Geno left him and Error out of frustration, because he wanted to cool off. His big brother, Error, was frustrated as well. And Fresh knew exactly what Error will use to cool off...  
  
  


_ **Him...** _  
  
  
  


Error will always punch and kick him, torture him in everyway. But still, he didn't know why, but he still loved his older brother, even if he was mean. Error would always bandage him up after a beating, so that meant he still cared. But, not today... Error just left him, all beaten up... His ribs hurt and his skull was pounding... His soul was beating pretty fast..

Fresh knew he just needed to get outta there. And when he did, he somehow ended up on the Au's waterfall. Thankfully, Error didn't follow him. But, he didn't know this Au aswell and he was too weak to open a portal.

So, he just sat there infront of a waterfall, gazing at the neat serene blue water, with half lidded eyes. His clothes all torn apart. His bones covered in scratches, bruises, cuts and scrapes. His bottom lip, had a slight bruise and cut. His right eyesocket had a black eye, but it was covered by his shades.

"Why do I always have ta screw everythin' up..." Fresh miserably mumbled, not even using his 90's lingo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"**Nah, that's not true, Bruh..**" A voice replied. Fresh looked up and turned his head around to see, Epic. '_So, I managed to land here.._' Fresh thought. He and Epic met, not just long ago, maybe a few months. Fresh turned back to the waterfall, continuing to hug his legs.

"What are ya doin' here, Broskie?.." Fresh asked. Epic hummed, as he walked over to the smaller, his hands in his pockets.

"**Could ask ya the same thing, Bruh..**" He said, as he sat down next to the parasite. The Yolero stayed quiet, unable to say anything. The two of them stayed quiet for a few minutes, that was until Fresh froze when he heard what Epic said.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"**... Error did this to you, huh?..**" Fresh looked at him incredulously. How did he?.. Epic looked back at him.

"**Don't think I don't know who you and Error are, Fresh... I know that glitch keeps callin' ya names and beats ya up, everytime he gets mad... But, ya don't deserve that.. Don't listen to them, if they called ya worthless, useless and stuff like that, Bruh.. It's just their anger talking to ya.. Ya know they didn't mean that, Bruh... Cause, even if ya don't know, they regret things that they did or said to ya...**" Epic calmly and gently said, taking the parasites glasses off and wiping Fresh's tears away, which the smaller didn't know was falling down his cheeks, when Epic talked to him. He didn't even know, he was crying that much.

Fresh sniffled, as he took his glasses in his hand, folding them and hanged it on the collar of his shirt. He let a small smile come across his lips, as he turned back to gaze at the waterfall.

"Ya know, yer not bad, Epic.. Thanks, Dude... I.. Really needed that..." Fresh said quietly, subconsciously placing his head on the tallers shoulder, making Epic blush. Epic smiled slighy, when he heard the smaller snore softly. His crying must've made him pass out.

'**_And don't even think about killing yourself, Bruh... You're the only one who makes me smile.. Makes me laugh.. Makes me feel like I'm loved... And if the time is right... I want to tell you... That..._**' Epic smiled more at the thought, as he kissed Fresh's forehead softly and then gently rested his skull on Fresh's. He then whispered softly, as he stared at the rocky stars from above the waterfall cave. 

"_**I love you, Fresh...**_"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Finally done!! Hope you like it!! Tell me, if there's something you don't like there. I'll change it, if there's something wrong. Requested by, rei-rain!!! OwO. ^w^!!


	9. More than just a experiment...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He soon found himself in a room, full of machines, potion vials, robots, and tools galore. The smaller looked around in wonder, he couldn't believe there were this many machines one person could make. He was about to touch a potion, when someone cleared their throat.
> 
> "Ahem.." Fresh jumped in surprise, almost slipping on his footing. The neon skeleton whipped around and saw another skeleton, beside the doorway, arms crossed and a stern frown. The skeleton seeme to be in the same height as him, though the stranger seemed to be one inch taller than him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
This needs to have more fanfics. I'm just saying -w-.
> 
> Warning: Experiments, slightly dubious, sex, swearing, and developing a bit of haphephobia on Fresh's end...
> 
> Sci x Fresh

Fresh laughed, as he dodged one of Nightmare's incoming tentacles. Earlier, he had been taunting the octopus made of tar and he got angry and now they're fighting (_got lazy at that part XD_).

Fresh panted, trying to gain some air in his 'lungs'. '_Note to self, Fresh, don't taunt the octopus made of tar ever again.._' The smaller thought, as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. Now it was Nightmare's turn to laugh.

"_**Hah! Getting tired, parasite?**_" Nightmare mocked, as he kept aiming his tentacles at the Yolero, who kept dodging them, getting sloppier. Fresh was about to retort, when suddenly he losed his footing. Fresh yelped in surprise and in slight pain, as he hit the floor. The Yolero then felt a tentacle grab him by the waist and brought closer to the goopy skeleton.

"_**This is what you get for messing with me...**_" He sneered. Fresh only shrugged and grinned.

"Whoops, I'll keep that in mind though, Octopus made of tar!" Fresh joked, giggling. Nightmare groaned and threw him into a random portal.

"_**Go rot in that Au's shit hole, you piece of virus...**_" Nightmare snarled and closed the portal. Fresh landed on the pile of snow, after he was thrown in the Au. He grunted slightly, as he lifted his face up from the ground. He glanced around, everything was blurry. He fumbled around for his glasses, which was half buried in the snow.

After a few minutes, he finally found his glasses. He dusted the snow off and put then on. It was a little cracked from when he was thrown, but he could still see at least. His glasses read from, '**YO-LO'** to '**OU-CH**'.

Fresh got up and dusted the snow off his clothes. He looked around, as he stuffed his hands in his pocket from the freezing cold. The Yolero looked around. Just trees, snow and a metal door.

"Wait wha?!" Fresh looked back at the metal door in surprise. If the narrator hadn't said that aloud, he wouldn't have noticed it- _Shut yer trap, Author-chan!_-

Fresh shivered at the feeling of the cold breeze rush through his bones. He walked over to the metal door and pushed it slightly. The door swung open with ease. It felt warm inside. Fresh didn't know what Au he was in and he couldn't open a portal right now, he felt weak.

He went inside, closing the metal door behind him. He shakily sighed in relief, feeling warmth envelope his body(_not in a dirty way, ya sinners--_).

There was a long dark hallway, lots of papers scattered everywhere and doors from the side, with each signs above them. There was clear glass pane at the side of the door, where you can see who or what was inside. Fresh glanced at the first door, then looked up at the sign.

It said:

_ **Subject** _ ** _Name:_ ** _ ** Ember** _

_ **Subject Number: #10997** _

_ **Creature: Fire monster** _

** _Status: Alive and hostile_ **

Fresh glanced at the window. It was dark inside. He peeked closer. A claw banged itself on the window Fresh was peeking on, making the parasite yelp in surprise. It made a large spider web like crack. The claw burned up into flames, as the rest of the beings body turned into fire as well. Fresh flinched at the sight and ran away further in the hallway. As he ran, the room got brighter.

He soon found himself in a room, full of machines, potion vials, robots, and tools galore. The smaller looked around in wonder, he couldn't believe there were this many machines one person could make. He was about to touch a potion, when someone cleared their throat.

"Ahem.." Fresh jumped in surprise, almost slipping on his footing. The neon skeleton whipped around and saw another skeleton, beside the doorway, arms crossed and a stern frown. The skeleton seeme to be in the same height as him, though the stranger seemed to be one inch taller than him.

"What are you doing here?.." He asked. Fresh rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly and nervously.

"U-Um..." Fresh stammered nervously.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well, this was surely a bad start of a new friendship.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But, it didn't seem to get notice by these two fellow skeletons.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fresh had managed to explain, on why he was here and exploring Sci's lab. After a few explanations, Sci lets him stay in his lab. After a few days, Fresh had now been staying over with Sci and the scientist doesn't seemed to mind at all. In fact, he enjoyed the company that the Yolero was giving to him. After few  
few weeks, Fresh confessed to him that he was actually a parasite, resulting to Sci experimenting on him. And since, Fresh had a small crush on him, he lets Sci experiment on him. As long as Sci was happy, he was happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It has been a few months, since Fresh let Sci experiment on him. Some other tests were fine. And some... Tests, are some he rather not talk about..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Moving on, Sci managed to get in heat today. He groaned, as he tried to cover up the glow in his pants, while walking to Fresh's room. To be honest, he loves science, no pun intended, and likes to experiment.

But, experimenting on Fresh had to be done. He was a scientist after all and Fresh was a parasite. And he was grateful to himself, because he was the only one experimenting on Fresh, not the others... The others were a bit... Too '_determined_', if he calls it that, on their experiments... But, he still had some regrets on the other experiments he did on Fresh. He looked at the small window on the door to Fresh's room, he could see the smaller banging his head on the wall. Multiple bandages were wrapped around his wounds, bruises all over his body, IV drip on his hand and a large bandage wrapped around his eyes.

During an experiment, about a few weeks ago, while he was experimenting on a potion called, '_Night Vision_', he was sure it made the person that drinks it, see better in the dark. But, when Fresh drank it, the potion made his eyes go blind. To Sci's relief, it was just temporary, the potions effects would just wear off after a month.

Sci sighed and quietly entered the passcode, as the door opened. Fresh jumped in surprise, his head shaking, trying to listen on where Sci was.

"S-Sci, is that y-you, Bro?.." Fresh stuttered. Sci silently sighed again. Some of his experiments might have caused Fresh to stutter more than often. The scientist walked over to him and placed a hand on Fresh's shoulder, making the smaller flinch. Sci was the one that actually made Fresh jump and flinch every now and then at his touches.

Three weeks ago, he kept lashing out on Fresh, either because the experiments don't work or because Fresh was being hesitant on some tests. Well, Sci couldn't blame Fresh, some of his tests were a little dangerous...  
"Yeah, it's me.. Come on, let's go.." He said, as he placed Fresh's IV drip on the IV stand and helped Fresh stand up. Sci let the smaller hold his hand, as he guided him through _the catacombs_\-- I mean his lab.

Sci couldn't help but admit this, but he had grown deep feelings for the parasite, he had thought of confessing about his feelings to Fresh, but he was afraid and worried that his friendship with him, would be ruined and worst, that Fresh wouldn't trust him again, with Sci experimenting and testing on him and all. And him, being in heat didn't help at all on confessing either. But, he couldn't help but agree slightly, that at the back of his mind told him, that this might be the only way that he could confess to Fresh.

Sci mentally cursed at what he was about to do, a plan already arranged in his mind, as he lead Fresh to the testing chamber. He could feel Fresh tense slightly.

".. W-What e-experiments should w-we do today, S-Sci?.." Fresh asked, as Sci lead him to a lean-in chair(_looks like the chair from the dentist_). The parasite shifted and got comfortable in his seat.

".... This.... I know I have been saying this a lot.. Lately.. But, I promise this will be the last one.." Sci answered, avoiding to answer the smallers question truthfully. Fresh just nodded, although he wasn't really facing the scientist.

"The test today.. Will hurt a little, but it'll feel good in a bit... You just have to tell me, if the hurting stops..." Sci said gently, caressing Fresh's cheek, who nodded and shivered slightly but nuzzled at Sci's touch. Sci smiled gently. The scientist then strapped Fresh's hands above his head, making sure that it wasn't too tight to hurt the smaller. Fresh hummed slightly.

"W-Well, t-this is a new p-position, bro, a-are we gonna test your strength potion again?.." Fresh guessed, but then got more confused when his _crush_(_≧∇≦_) spreads his legs widely. The parasite couldn't tell what's going on, he couldn't see, but he could feel. He could feel Sci's gentle touches at his cheeks and thighs, then up to his hips and waist, the feeling made him shiver all over. A dark visible blush came across his cheeks, making Sci chuckle.

"S-Sci, w-what's goin' o-on?..." He stuttered, feeling the chair rose slightly. Sci gently petted his head.

"Sshhhh, it's alright, Freshy... Calm down... We're doing a test, aren't we?.." He whispered softly. Fresh squirmed slightly.

"... T-This feels w-weird... I-It's makin' me feel those feelings again..." He whined. Sci chuckled.

"What feelings, Freshy?..~" He purred a little, making Fresh blush more.

"..... L-Love......." Fresh breathed. Now it was Sci's turn to blush now. Sci couldn't believe what he heard.

"L-Love?.." The scientist repeated. Fresh nodded a little.

"... I-I've been feelin' this f-for a while now... W-Whenever, I-I'm next to y-ya... Sci... I-I love you!" Fresh confessed. Sci blushed more at this, his grin widened. Fresh couldn't hear anything, everything was quiet.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He thought he messed up!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He thought Sci left him!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sci's trust and their friendship were now ruined!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But all those thoughs were then discarded when he felt lips crash with his. Fresh's entire face lit up, even though he couldn't see it. He figured it was Sci, since he could feel his glasses.

"I love you too~" Sci purred in the kiss. The parasite began to melt into the kiss, eventually kissing back. He wanted to hold on to him and hug him tightly, but alas he couldn't due to his hands being strapped. As if Sci could read his mind, the scientist chuckled and caressed his cheek.

"Don't worry, Freshy~ We still have one more test to finish, remember?~" Sci teased, as Fresh panted slightly. The smaller nodded in reply. The scientist smirked, shoving his tongue inside the smallers already open mouth and plahed with his tongue. Once Sci won the dominance battle, he leaned down, licking Fresh's neck. The parasite moaned quietly, panting a little. Fresh moaned more, when Sci found his sweet spot. The taller immediately bit on to his spot, leaving a purple hickey. Sci smirked, as he made more bitemarks and hickeys on the smallers neck. Fresh was finally **_his_** now... **_Only his_**...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Well actually, let's review, Fresh was already _**his**_ by the time they first met, cause Sci kept _him_ all these months. All to _himself_. Fresh never ever saw the outside of his lab. And he was sure when Fresh stepped out of there, he would be gone from _his_ grasp. That's why Sci always made sure that Fresh _never_ leaves his lab...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sci sneaked a hand underneath Fresh's orange uniform and rubbed his ribs and spine. The parasite squirmed in pleasure under his touch, moaning softly. Sci smirked, as he practically ripped the smallers clothing in pieces, leaving Fresh, naked strapped and vulnerable. The scientist leaned down and licked and bit Fresh's ribs, getting lower and lower. Out of pleasure, Fresh's magic reacted and unintentionally summoned a female ecto-body. Sci bit his inner thighs hard, drawing a bit of blood, as he licked it clean. Fresh yelped when he was bit, tears of pleasure dampening the bandage slightly, as drool dripped down his chin. Fresh gave out shaky moans, as Sci kept leaving love bites and hickeys on his body.

Sci soon face to face the smallers already wet entrance, he smirked as he immediately shoved his tongue in, making Fresh arch his back slightly and gasp in surprise. He squealed in pleasure, as he felt something enter inside him.

"A-Ah!!~ Mmph~ S-Sci!!~" Fresh moaned in pleasure, as he squirmed, when he felt that _thing_ started to thrust inside of him, making him feel euphoria all over again.

As Sci continued to tongue-fuck Fresh, he reached down to the tent in his pants and slowly started to rub it, making him groan in pleasure. After a minute, Sci could feel Fresh's wet walls tighten on his tongue.

"A-Ah!!~ S-Sci, I-I feel somethin' c-comin' out!!~--" He moaned loudly, as he climaxed a lot. Sci chuckled and licked him off. He soon pulled away, as he wiped the rest of Fresh's cum with the sleeves of his lab coat. Scu blushed madly, when he now realized Fresh's position. It took every ounce of his strength to just pounce on him and started wrecking him. Sci was 100% sure that Fresh was pure virgin and if he started slamming in him, it would hurt. Fresh didn't even know what climaxing was, let alone masturbates! Fresh needed to be prepped, so the one thing Sci could do at least was.

"Fresh, open your mouth.." Sci instructed, to which Fresh opened his mouth a little. Sci then gently shoved two of his fingers inside the smallers mouth and wiggled it around enough to make his fingers wet. Once Sci made sure that it was wet, he slowly pushed two of his wet fingers inside the smallers entrance.

"S-Sci!!~ O-Oh stars...~" Fresh squealed, when he felt something enter inside of him again, but this time it was a little bigger than the first thing that entered him. Sci waited for a bit and then started thrusting, once he felt the smallers walls relax. Fresh moaned more, his toes curling, everytime Sci thrusted his fingers.

After a few minutes, Sci thrusted faster, making Fresh moan more and then climaxing. Fresh panted heavily, as Sci pulled his fingers out and then licking them clean. The smaller was a little tired from being overstimulated twice. This was all so new to him, how could he not be? Fresh squeaked in surprise, when he felt something again near his lower region, rubbing his entrance almost teasingly.

"S-Sci?.. W-What's that?.." Fresh asked innocently, making Sci chuckle.

"Actually, I'm really glad you can't see this right now, but I could say~" Sci leaned down and nibbled Fresh's collarbone, making the smaller shiver slightly.

"I'm a pretty decent size~" He purred seductively, as he started to push in his length inside Fresh's tight entrance. The parasite whined in pain, feeling a burning sensation in his lower regions. He squirmed, trying to get away from the pain. Fresh stopped when Sci shushed him gently.

"S-Sci, stop! I-It hurts!!" Fresh cried, feeling more of his tears dampen his bandages, he could feel Sci kiss and lick his neck, when Sci stopped pushing in after their hips touched.

"Sshhh, sshhh, it'll go away soon.. Just tell me when to move..." Sci whispered softly, as Fresh nodded slightly, sniffling. After a few minutes, Fresh finally nodded.

"O-Ok.. Y-You can m-move now.." Sci nodded back and started thrusting slowly, groaning at the tightness that clamped his member. Fresh moaned softly in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"H-Hng!~ Y-You're so, ah~, t-tight, Freshy!!~" Sci moaned out, as he kept thrusting. Fresh bucked his hips slightly, making Sci smirk and then started to thrust faster. Soon, Sci was slamming onto Fresh, making the smaller scream his name in pleasure, they were soon feeling a knot in their stomachs. After a bit of more sloppy rough thrusts, Fresh climaxed for the third time and Sci pulling out and then cumming as well. Cum dripped onto Fresh's thighs, as both of them panted heavily.

"I love you so much, Freshy~" Sci grunted out, as he pulled out of Fresh, making the smaller moan softly, as Fresh's legs shook weakly. Fresh smiled tiredly.

"I-I love you too, S-Sci..." Fresh panted out, before passing out. Sci chuckled, as he unstrapped his new lover from the chair and then snapping his fingers, teleporting the two of them in his room and making both of them wear clean clothes and new bandages for the parasite. Fresh snuggled closer to Sci's chest, as the scientist brought a blanket over the two of them.

".... T-This is the best experiment yet, Sci..." Fresh mumbled, sleepily. Sci smiled and kissed his forehead, holding the parasite close to him, careful of his wounds.

"_Heh... You're more than just an experiment, Fresh..._"

** _Bonus Story:_ **

Sci was jerked awake, when he heard loud banging on his front door. He sat up, groaning slightly. He glanced to his side, to see Fresh cuddling with the blankets, still asleep, drooling slightly. Sci chuckled. The banging continued, making him grunt in annoyance, as he got up from bed, careful to not wake his lover up and trudged downstairs. He soon made it to his front door and opened, yawning and rubbing his eyesockets tiredly.

"Wha--?" Before he could finish his sentence, blue strings were shot out, wrapped around his arms and legs. Sci, now fully awake, struggled slightly.

"HEY! LET ME--!!" Sci stopped, when he saw who the strings belong to.

"_Error, let him go, we're not here to cause another fight like last time..._" A voice said, Sci looked up to see Geno, walking over to Error and placed a hand on his brothers shoulders. Sci yelped in surprise when he was released from the strings that were holding him, making him fall on the ground, harshly. Geno punched Errors shoulder lightly.

"_Error! I didn't mean it like that!_" He scolded. Error rolled his eyes, as he picked Sci up by the collar of his shirt.

"**Ok, egghead, where's our little brother?!**" He demanded, only to be whacked on the head by Geno.

"**Ow, what the fuck, Geno?!--**"

"_That's not how we greet our friends and that's certainly-- *sigh* Certainly not how we ask if they seen our baby brother...._" Geno sighed, as Error grumbled finally releasing Sci, to stand on his own to feet. The scientist dusted himself off, as he looked at them.

"I-I'm sorry, but w-who... Who are you?.." He asked. Geno noticed that he must've not heard of them.

"_Oh! My name is Geno, the eldest of the three.._" Geno answered, elbowing Error when he didn't answer.

"**Error.. Second oldest...**" Error grunted out, crossing his arms and stared at the ground, with a scowl. Sci looked at both of them. He could tell that that they really care for their sibling and it was affecting them greatly. Sci rubbed the back of his neck, awkwardly.

"... Well.. Sorry, fellas, but I-I don't think I saw your little brother.." He said, earning a sigh from Geno and curse from Error. They were about to turn to leave, when Sci stopped them.

"O-Oh, um, if you don't mind me asking, what's the name of your little brother and what's he like?.. C-Cause you know.. You can never be too sure!.." Sci stated, trying to lighten their mood up. Their feeling of their lost sibling didn't change, but somehow the tense atmosphere lifted slightly.

"_Oh.. He's energetic, fun, can be a little stubborn and whiny at times, very irresponsible and well, he's kind.. Always makes sures that everyone was happy and okay... He doesn't care if he got hurt or... Get almost killed.... If his friends are happy... He's happy, even though he's hurting inside... He thinks he doesn't know but... We know that he has depression..._" Geno explained softly, as Sci nodded sadly. Error nodded, as he sighed.

"**... His name is... Fresh..... Fresh CQ..... He's been gone for several months and we've beem talking with everyone he knows or don't know, if they seen him...**" The glitch added, making Sci tense up at the name. He could feel his sins crawling behind his back.

".. Oh!.. I-I am very sorry to hear that..! H-How bout you come inside, I can prepare tea if you'd like?.." The scientist suggested, nervously. The two of them stayed quiet before nodding a little.

After a few minutes later, the three of them were seated at the living room, peacefully talking about stories, Sci couldn't help but sigh nervously. Geno turned to him, a little worried.

"_You okay, Sci?_" He asked, placing down his cup of tea, as Error sipped his hot cocoa. Sci jumped in surprise, when he was called.

"U-Uh, yeah! I... I-I have something to tell to you both.." Sci started, getting even more nervous. Error and Geno stared at him.

"I-I--..." Sci was then cut off, when he heard a loud thud upstairs, making all of them look up in surprise. Error and Geno then looked back at him.

"**You have someone over?**" Error asked. Sci shook his head, as Geno and Error got up to see what was going on.

"W-Wait, I need t-to tell you--!!" Sci tried to explain, when a voice made them all freeze.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"_S-Sci, a-are ya h-here?.. I-I think I heard my big brothers voices..? A-And I'm p-pretty sure that i-it's not in my h-head, dude..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know-- It's super long and you might think that it's my record in writing but no-- The longest record in writing I ever had was over 3959 words.
> 
> I wanted to beat that record but-- Here's my excuse and I don't if y'all would believe me, but, Mom kept yelling at me to stop, cause it'll hurt my eyes, so that's why I'll have to put this in a cliff hanger-- The lucky thing is, I already wrote the lemon!--
> 
> Now, would you guys like a part 2 for this or nah?--


	10. Punishing the Parasite~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was only left wearing his magenta sweater and neon green boxers. Fresh felt panic and slight fear, rise within his soul, as he struggled to break out of the chains. He tried using his magic, but found out that he couldn't, this made him struggle more.
> 
> 'Shiz! I can't get out! How did I even get here?! Who-?!' His thoughts were then cut off when he heard two muffled voices, from outside the room. A loud noise of some lock unlocking echoed the room. The door opened and it revealed to be Fell!Error and... His Older Brother, Error?!-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Ok, Ok, this was just a request from mine-- And also, a thought from me and my friend, Undertale_Lover1236! ♥ Plus, ErrorFresh needs more fanfics! It's canon! Just my opinion XD.
> 
> Warning: Incest, swearing, and dubious consent.
> 
> Error x Fresh x Fell!Error

'_Hng.. Ugh, wha?.. What happened?.._' Fresh groaned, as he blinked tiredly, his eye lights trying to adjust to the darkness. Fresh widened his eyesockets, when he realized he was in a dark room, alone.

To make things worst, his arms were chained, that was connected to the ceiling, above his head and his feet couldn't reach the ground. He also realized that he wasn't wearing his glasses, his neon jacket and shorts.

He was only left wearing his magenta sweater and neon green boxers. Fresh felt panic and slight fear, rise within his soul, as he struggled to break out of the chains. He tried using his magic, but found out that he couldn't, this made him struggle more.

'_Shiz! I can't get out! How did I even get here?! Who-?!_' His thoughts were then cut off when he heard two muffled voices, from outside the room. A loud noise of some lock unlocking echoed the room. The door opened and it revealed to be Fell!Error and... _His Older Brother, Error?!_-

"_**Well, well, well~ Looks like our lil pet has finally woken up!~**_" Fell!Error purred lustfully, eyeing the smaller Fresh shrunked back from his gaze. The neon skeleton frowned.

"W-Who ya callin' 'pet'?!- And why am I tied up?!-- Let me go!!" Fresh demanded. The dark skeletons merely chuckled. Error walked over to Fresh, placing a hand on his little brothers cheek, soothingly, that almost made Fresh calm down on. But it was soon washed away, when he saw his older brothers toothy hungry smirk.

"B-Bro, w-what?..-" Fresh was silenced, when Error suddenly kissed him. Since Fresh started talking, Error had the chance to slip his three tongues in. The smaller widened his eyes when he felt Errors tongues wrapped with his, making him shiver and moan quietly, not that he intended to do that

He always felt strong feelings towards his older brother and wanted to confess to him. But he didn't want it _this way _to confess!

Fresh calmed down a bit, kissing back a little. Fell!Error chuckled to himself, as he licked his 'lips', watching the scene unfold as he rubbed his noticable boner, through his shorts.

After a while, Error finally pulled away when he felt satisfied enough, as Fresh panted heavily, drool dripping down his chin. Error smirked, as he stroked the smallers cheek and stepped back a bit.

Fresh panted softly now, as he looked down. Just as Fell!Error walked over next to Error. Fresh flushed a dark purple, when he realized that his older brother and Fell!Error were in serious heat!

The smaller could tell, cause of them panting slightly, their cheeks covered in a dark red/gold blush and large noticeable glowing boners. Fell!Error and Error looked at each other and smirked.

"**_Like what ya see, pet?~_**" The fell version purred seductively, making Fresh blush madly and look away, when he realized he was staring at their boners. Fell!Error laughed and walked over, behind the smaller, as Error stayed where he was.

But walking closer to Fresh, until their 'noses' touched, making the smaller blush more, if possible. Fresh could feel their boners rub his pelvis, making him shiver and moan slightly. His magic reacted, resulting to him unintentionally summoning a female ecto-body.

The tallers grinned, as their hands practically darted everywhere, either massaging Fresh's breasts, rubbing his inner thighs or tracing their hands along the smallers curvy waist.

Fell!Error and Error leaned down and licked the smallers neck, leaving purple hickeys and bruises behind. The smallest kept moaning and panting, which made both the glitching skeletons turned on even more. The two then practically ripped Fresh's sweater in pieces and started biting, licking and stroking, the smallers breast and navel, as Fresh moaned more.

Fell!Error then suddenly pulled out a remote from his jacket pocket, making the neon skeleton look at it curiously. At the push of a button, Fresh yelped in surprise when he suddenly dropped to his knees. Error smirked, as he took his shorts off, making his 8 inch long member sprung up, lightly hitting Fresh's cheek. The smaller blushed madly, as he looked up at his older brother, who ordered him.

"**Suck~..**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
I know it's been a while since I posted. But, blame school XD I'm just kidding-- The art, I'll try to work on it, maybe, not sure. Hope y'all like it! ^^
> 
> Want a part 2?~


	11. How to shut a parasite up~...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare had a look of anger in his face, but then it turned into slight annoyance and... Relief?.. When he saw the smaller neon skeleton, as Fresh waved at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Just a random idea that came to me. OwO
> 
> Warning: A little smut.
> 
> Fresh x Nightmare

Fresh skated towards the dark castle, with a dorky grin, his shades reading, '**_YO-LO_**'. Fresh skidded to a halt, kicking the heel of his board up and then carrying it with his arm. He went into the castle, already knowing his way around. The first time, he came here sent him off with unrad vibes.

But, coming or visiting often came quite a habit to him now. It was dark, yes, but it was peaceful and quiet. At least Nightmare puts a few candles here and there, so they can see. Fresh rummaged through his backpack that he brought and took out a flashlight and walked through the halls.

Soon, he found the door he was looking for and knocked on it. A loud grunt was heard from inside and the door opened, revealing the taller goopy skeleton, the prince of nightmares, the walking skeleton made of tar, the octopus hentai-- Oh wait, back to the story!--

Nightmare had a look of anger in his face, but then it turned into slight annoyance and... Relief?.. When he saw the smaller neon skeleton, as Fresh waved at him.

"**_Oh... It's just you... Come in_****_._**" Nightmare huffed and went in back to his room. Fresh smiled and went in as well. He looked around.

"Dark as always... My dude, ya need at least a night light in this piece, yo! Someone could trip and-!" As if on cue, he tripped and hit his face right on Nightmare's back.

The goop grunted from the impact and turned around to the smaller, who was holding his 'nose' painfully. His shades reading, '_**YOU-CH!**_'.

"_**Well, if you don't want to trip then observe your surroundings more... Sheesh...**_" He stated. Fresh pouted and felt around for the tallers bed. Once he got there, he sat on the side and placed his backpack in front of him.

'_Oh wait! Didn't I had my flashlight? Wow, I diddly darn forgot about it!-_' He thought and clicked it back on. Fresh shone the flashlight around. He didn't expect Nightmare was next to him. He yelped in surprise. His shades reading, '_**WO-AH!**_'.

"Woah! N-Nightmare, dude, is that you?- Bro, you scared me.." Fresh chuckled nervously. Nightmare rolled his single dark blue eye and stretched out his hand to Fresh. The smaller looked at him in confusion. The taller sighed.

"_**I assume you brought a nightlight with you?..**_" He assumed. Fresh had a tinge of purple on his boney cheeks, but it was slightly covered by his shades. He looked at his bag, embarrassingly and rummaged through it.

After a while, he finally pulled out a hello kitty nightlight and then gave it to Nightmare. The tentacle skeleton looked at it in slight amusement and smirked. Fresh blushed more in slight embarrassment.

"W-What?- I-It's cute!" He retorted and crossed his arms, puffing his cheeks. The dark monster merely chuckled and plugged it in an empty outlet. The nightlight lit up in a slight shade of pink and white, shining the room, but it was not entirely lit up.

Fresh sighed in relief. At least he could see where he can walk now. Nightmare sat on his bed across from Fresh, as the smaller looked through his bag again.

"Now.." Fresh started and pulled out his neon wallet. Nightmare looked at the wallet in confusion. The neon skeleton smiled.

"Lesson 1, of tryin' to be a good radical Sans! And I'll be yer awesome tutor for today!" He beamed. Nightmare rolled his eyes. (_I don't care XD, just roll with it--_). Fresh then pulled out a doll, that he actually stole from his big brother, Error. It was a doll of Dream. The tallers eye twitched slightly.

"Imagine that yer bro, Dreamy here, dropped his wallet." Fresh stated, gesturing to Dream and then dropping his wallet in front of Nightmare. Fresh looked at the goop, setting aside his bag beside him.

"What would you do?" He asked. Nightmare huffed, as he kept thinking that this was all stupid, but he went with it anyway. The taller picked the wallet up and showed it to 'Dream'.

"**_... Hey, you dropped your wallet. Here, take it.._**" He grunted out. He couldn't believe he was talking to a puppet of his brother. And being taught on how to be good by the little brother of the half-dead skeleton and the destroyer of Au's. God, was he having a great day right now... _**NOT**_! Fresh then mimicked Dream.

"Oh, I don't think it's my wallet." 'Dream' said. Nightmare looked at 'Dream' then at Fresh with an eye ridge.

"**_What the fuNk?.._**" He gritted his teeth. And also being censored sucks(_tell me about it-- XD_). Fresh nodded, gesturing to 'Dream' with his head. He had a look of 'Reply to him'. Nightmare groaned in annoyance to himself.

"**_... I saw you drop your wallet. And does this, not belong to you?.._**" He replied, showing the wallet. Fresh mimicked Dream again, as he made the doll nod.

"Yes, it's my wallet." Nightmare then gave the wallet to 'Dream' again.

"**_Then take it.._**" He insisted. 'Dream' shook his head.

"But, it's not mine!" 'Dream' replied. Nightmare growled, his tentacles grabbing the doll and ripping it in shreds(_Spongebob meme anyone? XD--_). Fresh blinked in surprise and then pulled out a water squirter and sprayed Nightmare with water. The goop hissed.

"**_What the heck?!--_**" He demanded, covering his arms over him to avoid getting squirted by water. Fresh frowned.

"Dude, I'm tryin' to teach ya how to be good. And yer not doin' great, if ya rip yer brother like a piece of paper!" Fresh stated. The tallers eye twitched in annoyance.

"**_How can I be good if you keep being annoying?!_**" He exclaimed. Fresh shrugged and rummaged to his bag again.

"Fine, fine. I owe ya that one. Now, let's get started, shall we?" Fresh smiled. Nightmare eyed him for a moment and then nodded.

"**_Fine... But, if you're gonna be annoying again.. You know there will be consequences.._**" Nightmare said, threateningly. Fresh waved him off and began their lesson. But, he couldn't stop a shiver from going down his spine though.

After a few minutes of teaching, Nightmare passed some tests, aside from the few mishaps here and there but otherwise, it was fine. Even Nightmare was amused and enjoyed their alone time.

That was until, Fresh started rambling about his love for '90s and talked about his big brothers and what he likes about them and what he doesn't like about them.

Nightmare's patience started to grow thin, as annoyance began to bubble up inside of him. He was more annoyed than usual and he perfectly knew why. He was in slight heat, he tried jacking off. But, he forgot that Fresh was gonna come over.

Nightmare then smirked when an idea popped into his mind. Nightmare got up and went over to Fresh, who kept rambling on and on.

Nightmare grabbed Fresh's wrist and swiftly made the smaller go to his knees. Fresh yelped in surprise, as he was brought down to his knees, causing his shades to fall off from his face. The smaller looked up at Nightmare, who smirked.

"**_Since, you kept blabbering all of your useless nonsense.. Why don't we put your mouth to good use, hm?~_**" Nightmare purred seductively, as he stared at Fresh's eyes. They were indeed a beauty. He wondered if Error even meant that his little brother was just an abomination. Fresh looked at him in surprise and in shock, as he blushed madly.

"B-Bro, what're ya- Mmph?!--" Fresh was then cut off, when Nightmare took his shorts off and thrusted his 9-inch long member inside the smallers mouth, almost making Fresh choke, as a slight bulge was shown in the neon skeletons throat, every time Nightmare thrusted. The taller grunted, as Fresh held on to the bottom of Nightmares jacket. Fresh could feel his jaw being forced to open slightly, making him wince in pain a bit.

After a while of rough thrusting, Fresh felt Nightmare's member twitch inside his mouth, making Fresh confuse. He was about to pull out, when Nightmare suddenly shoved his skull deeper into the tallers member, making Fresh choke slightly.

"Mmph!!--" The smaller then felt warm liquid down his throat, making him choke more, some even leaked out from the side of Fresh's mouth and down his chin. Nightmare smirked.

"**_Swallow~_**" He ordered. Fresh, too scared to even protest, swallowed it all. Nightmare then pulled out, a mixture of cum and saliva between the smallers and his cum.

"A-Ah!~.. Hng..." Fresh moaned quietly, as Nightmare groaned, some of his cum squirted from his member, onto the smallers face and chest.

Fresh panted, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, as it dripped with slight cum and saliva. Nightmare sighed in relief, when he felt his small heat go away.

He smirked and grabbed the smaller by his collar shirt and looked at Fresh in the eye, who looked back at him in fear. Nightmare growled seductively.

"**_How bout I teach you a lesson on... How to shut a parasite up~..._**"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
I know, I know. It's been a long time since I posted, but, blame school. Nah, I'm just kidding, just be patient with me, cause some of the chapters are almost done! So, bye!!~ OwO
> 
> 1575 words...


	12. How can I say no to this?...~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh whimpered softly, holding his chest in a hurt way. Error instantly turned to him, when he heard his boyfriends whimpers, making the parasite smirk inside. Error rushed over to him, now leaving his work.
> 
> "Babe? What's wrong?! Are you okay?!--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Look, sorry if I'm not active more, but hey, you can blame and hate me all ya want, yer not the one who's suffering slight bipolar and slight insanity and weirdness in the brain here....... Sorry, just gotta get that out of the way. OwO I'm fine.

Fresh roamed the empty hallway, as he walked towards his dorm. He shuffled around in his pocket, trying to find the key and soon got it, unlocking the door and went inside. Once he was in, he could hear frustrated groans and typings of keys and some things getting throw from the other side of the room. It was his boyfriend, Error.

Yes, they were boyfriends. And hella gay I might add. But, they were a pretty good relationship, if others could add. Fresh rolled his eyes and placed his backpack down on his bed and walked to his room. He leaned against the doorframe, as he looked at Error, who didn't notice him arriving. The glitch had his back turned to him.

"So, are ya gonna take a rest or not, Glitchy? I know ya don't have classes today and I know you started staring and typing at your laptop ever since I went to my first period..." The smaller huffed, crossing hir arms. Error jumped in surprise, now noticing his boyfriends arrival. He just shook his head and continued to work on his essay, which was due to next week.

"**I can't, I need to finish my essay.. I'm almost done...**" He replied back, and took a sip of his coffee. Fresh rolled his eyes. There was only one thing-- Well, two actually, that could make Error stop him from being like that.

One, if Fresh was being dead serious about taking him to bed just to rest. He would literally drag your ass back to bed and watch you till you sleep.

Two, if Fresh was hurt or injured.

The neon skeleton obviously chose...

Fresh _whimpered_ softly, holding his chest in a _hurt _way. Error instantly turned to him, when he heard his boyfriends whimpers, making the parasite smirk inside. Error rushed over to him, now leaving his work.

"**Babe? What's wrong?! Are you okay?!--**" He asked, worriedly. Fresh shook his head, as he _felt _that he couldn't breathe. Error noticed and took him to his bed, not knowing his boyfriends intentions. Once, Error sat Fresh down on the foot of his bed. The smaller suddenly wrapped his legs around Errors waist and his arms around his neck, pulling him down. Error yelped, as he was brought down to bed, his hands steadying himself to not squish the smaller skeleton.

"**F-Fresh?!--**" He asked in shock, but was cut off by a kiss. A soft but gentle one. Fresh pulled back and smiled.

"Relax, Ruru. How bout I help ya take yer mind off yer essay for a while~" He purred softly, making Error smirk.

"**_How can I say no to this?~_**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 494 words...


	13. Satisfied...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh slipped away from the guests, going to the balcony.
> 
> "May you always.." A tear rolled down his cheek, as he placed his hands down on the balcony ledge.
> 
> "Be satisfied...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Y'all, don't even know if Hamilton is still trending, buuut, I'm obsessed with cute lil freckled, yer Boi, JOHN LAURENS!!! OwO I now ship anything with Jacky, as long as he's sub and short, I'm okay with it XD
> 
> Slight ErrorInk, I had to-- Or else there will be no story--

"Alright, alright! Settle down now, guys." Dream laughed along with Blue, as they tried to calm down the cheering guests.

"Now, for the grooms maid of honor, Fresh CQ!!" Blue announced, as the guests clapped. Fresh smiled and adjusted his shades, as he stood up, raising his glass of wine to Error.

"A toast to the groom!!"

_To the groom!_

_To the groom!_

_To the groom!_

Fresh raised his glass to Ink, who smiled at him, while hugging Errors arm, intertwining their fingers with his husband.

"To the bride!!"

_To the bride!_

_To the bride!_

_To the bride!!_

Fresh lowers his glass slightly, as he stared at it from behind his shades.

"From your best friend!!! Who was always by your side!!!"

_Your side!!_

"To your union!!" Fresh raised his glass once again, to the guest.

_To_ _your union!_

_To the revolution!!_

"And the hope that you provide!!" Fresh places his glass down onto the table, as the guests stood up and walked over to Error and Ink to congratulate them.

_You provide!_

_You provide!!_

Fresh slipped away from the guests, going to the balcony.

"May you always.." A tear rolled down his cheek, as he placed his hands down on the balcony ledge.

"Be satisfied...."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Rewind......... _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Helpless....... _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I_ _remember that night..._  
  
  
  


_I just might..._   
  
  


_I remember that night..._   
  
  
  
  


_ **Fresh's POV:** _

_I remember that night, I just might regret that night for the rest of my days._

_I remember those play boys, tripping over themselves to win our praise._

_I remember that dreamlike neon light, like a dream that you can’t quite place._

_But when I saw you, I’ll never forget the first time I saw your face..._

_I have never been the same._

_Dangerous eyes in a hunger-pang frame._

_And when you said hi, I forgot my dang name!_

_Set my Soul aflame, every part aflame This is not a game!_

_You walked after me, when I went to the balcony, to cool off._

_"You strike me, as a skeleton who has never been satisfied." I felt myself smile a little, as I look over to you._

_"I'm sure I don't know what you mean.. You forget yourself." I replied back. You smiled in return._

_"You're like me... I'm never satisfied.." You leaned closer. _

_"Is that right?" I leaned closer too._

_"I've never been satisfied..." You pulled away and I stretched my hand to you._

_"My name is Fresh CQ." I greeted. You shook my hand._

_"Error_ _ malfunction."_

_"_ _Where’s your family from?" I asked. He shook his head._

_"Unimportant... There’s a million things, I haven’t done..." He then held my hand for a second._

_"But, just you wait, just you wait!" He then turned and left, with a smile, as he left me alone in the balcony with a beating soul and a blush._

_So so so!_

_So this is what it feels like to match wits? With someone at yer level! What the heck is the catch?_

_It’s the feelin' of freedom, of seein’ the light! It’s like a Dj playing beats in the night!_

_You see it, right?_

_The conversation lasted two minutes, maybe three minutes!_

_Everything we said in total agreement! It’s a dream and it’s a bit of a dance. A bit of a posture, it’s a bit of a stance._

_He’s a bit of a flirt, but I’mma give it a chance. I asked about his family, did you see his answer?_

_His hands started fidgeting, he looked askance? He’s a destroyer, he’s flying by the look of his stance._

_Handsome! Boy, does he know it!_

_Echo flowers, and he can’t even grow it! I wanna take him far away from this place!_

_Then I turn and see my friend’s face and he is..._   
  


_Helpless!_   
  
  


_And I know he is..._   
  


_Helpless!_   
  
  
  


_And his eyes are just..._   
  
  


_Helpless!_   
  
  
  


_And I realize..._   
  
  
  


_Three Fundamental truths at the exact same time!_

_I walked over to him, taking him by the hand. He looked at me._

_"Where are you taking me?" He asked, glancing at me. I smiled, as I looked back._

_"I’m about to change your life!" I replied. He held my hand back._

_"Then by all means, lead the way."_

_Number one!_   
  


_I’m a parasite in a world in which, my only job is to survive. My Mother doesn't have daughters. But, I'm the youngest and the carefree and the gossip in this Au is insidious!_

_And Error is dangerous..._

_Ha! That doesn’t mean I want him any less..._

_I walked over to my friend, as I let go of Error. My friend bowed to him._

_"Ink Comyet. It’s a pleasure to meet you." My friend, Ink said, smiling at him. Error glanced to me._

_"Friend?" He asked. I nodded, smiling just a little._

_"My best friend..." I replied. _   
  
  
  


_Number two!_   
  
  


_He’s after me 'cause I’m a unique parasite, that elevates his status..._

_I have to be naive to set that aside..._

_Maybe that is why..._

_I introduce him to Ink. Now that’s his bride._

_Nice going, Fresh, he was right..._

_You will never be satisfied..._

_"Thank you for all your service!" Ink smiled. Error then took Inks hand and kissed it softly, making Ink blush._

_"If it takes destroying an Au for us to meet and balance the universe.. It will have been worth it.." He said. I smiled and turned to leave._

_"I’ll leave you to it..."_   
  
  
  
  
  


_Number three!_   
  
  


_I know my best friend, like I know my own mind! You will never find anyone as trusting or as kind!_

_If I tell him, that I love him. He’d be silently resigned..._

_He’d be mine!_   
  
  


_He'd say, I’m fine, he’d be lying!_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_But when I fantasize at night.. It’s Error’s eyes..._   
  
  
  


_As I romanticize what might have been, if I hadn’t sized him up so quickly..._   
  
  
  
  


_At least my dear best friend, Ink’s, his wife..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_At least I keep his eyes in my life..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A hand was placed on my shoulder making me turn around. It was my older brother, Geno...

He looked at me, concern in his eyes. I smiled, tears flowing down my cheeks. I wiped them off.

"Let's get back to their wedding, shall we, Broskie?.." I said, forcing a smile. Geno sighed and smiled back, as he took me back to the reception.

We want back to our table, as I grabbed my glass raised it to the newly wed couples once again, smiling as I wiped my tears away.

I went to Error, side hugging him, as I drank my wine and raised it up in the air, new tears falling down my cheeks.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Helpless... _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"To the groom!"  
  


_To the groom!_

_To the groom!_

_To the groom!_   
  


I ran over to Ink, hugging him, as he hugged back, smiling.  
  


"To the bride!"  
  
  


_To the bride!_   
  
  


_To the bride!_   
  
  


"From your best friend!!"  
  


_Fresh CQ!_   
  


"Who is always by your side!!"

"To your union!!" I yelled, throwing my arms out, as my friends hugged me, as the others guests cheered ang sang.  
  


"And the hope that you provide!  
  


_You provide!_   
  
  


_You provide!_   
  
  


"May you always!"  
  
  


_Always..._   
  
  
  
  


"Be satisfied..."  
  
  
  
  


_Satisfied..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Satisfied... _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Satisfied..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I slipped through the crowd once again, going to the balcony...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Where we first met..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"And I know... He’ll be happy as his bride... And I know... He will never be satisfied..." Tears kept coming, as I finally broke down my act.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_"I will never be satisfied..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1282 words...


	14. 90's love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greaser sighed, about to head to his apartment, when suddenly a neon blur ran past him, but then tripped at the small rock.
> 
> A small yelp of surprise escaped the smallers mouth, as he tripped and landed on the ground harshly. He groaned, holding his head. Greaser looked at him in surprise, but then threw his cigarette away and went over to him.
> 
> "Hey there, Kid, I don't think you should be out this late.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
I didn't know what to put in the title-- XD
> 
> Requested and long awaited by Liz!! (Sorry I can't mention right now--)
> 
> Greaser x Fresh

A tall skeleton grunted, leaning against the wall, as he puffed his cigarette. His blue ecto hair and shades, gleaming slightly from the street light. Greaser checked his watch. It was nearing midnight already.

Greaser sighed, about to head to his apartment, when suddenly a neon blur ran past him, but then tripped at the small rock.

A small yelp of surprise escaped the smallers mouth, as he tripped and landed on the ground harshly. He groaned, holding his head. Greaser looked at him in surprise, but then threw his cigarette away and went over to him.

"Hey there, Kid, I don't think you should be out this late.." He stated and reached a hand out to him, to which the 'kid' took it, hauling himself up from the ground. Greaser looked him up and down.

The stranger had shades like him, saying, 'OU-CH' and then reverting back to 'YO-LO', which surprised him but shook it off. His glasses were a little cracked from the fall. He had his hat on backward, but it was slightly wrinkled and a little dirty now. He had a neon jacket, a little dirty. And orange basketball shorts. He also had neon shoes.

The yolero took notice of him staring and blushed behind his shades, even though Greaser couldn't see it. The taller snapped back into reality when the stranger cleared his throat.

"Heh, thanks for helpin' me there, Broskie. I guess I didn't see where I was goin'." The stranger stated, rubbing the back of his neck, awkwardly. Greaser chuckled and finger gunned him.

"Nah, it's no biggie, cool cat! The name's Greaser." He greeted and reached his hand out to him, offering a handshake. The other took it, smiling happily.  
  


_ **Greaser's POV:** _

"Name's Fresh, radical bruh!" He answered, finger gunning back. I smiled. '_This kid got a taste for the '90s, huh._' I thought to myself.

"So, Fresh, what'chu doing out here so late? Aren't your parents worried?" I asked. I saw Fresh shift awkwardly. I realized what I said.

"Oh, uh, sorry.. I shouldn't have said that.." I quickly said. Fresh looked up at me and shook his head.

"N-Nah, it's alright, Brah.. Our Mom, is actually, well, not living with us. We moved out after I graduated high school.." He said. I looked at him.

"'Our'?.. 'We'?.." He noticed what I meant and answered.

"I-I meant my older brothers, E-Error and Geno!--" He was then cut off when an angry yell broke through the quiet peaceful silence in the streets.

"FRESH!!! THERE YOU ARE, WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU EVERYWHERE!!" Fresh had a look of slight fear and panic when he heard the voice. I turned around to see two angry skeletons, storming over to us.

The other skeleton, that was the same height as me and also taller then Fresh, had black bones and was glitching. Small pixels and 'Error' signs were floating at the side of his body. He had a black jacket, with a red turtle neck sweater underneath. Black and blue basketball shorts. His legs were red and his fingers were red also, aside from tip which was yellow. He also had multicolored eyes.

And the other skeleton, a little taller than me, had a red scarf and a red slash going across his chest. He also had a white jacket and black basketball shorts and blood dripping down his chin. There was a big glitch that was covering his right eye. I looked at him in slight... Discomfort?.. I don't know-- I can't explain. I glanced at their eyes, wondering what Fresh's eyes looked like underneath those shades.

These must be his older brothers...

"G-Geno, bro, calm down, I-I--" Fresh tried to explain to his big brother, the one who shouted earlier.

"'Calm down'? CALM DOWN?! YOU'VE BEEN GONE ALL DAY AND WITHOUT EVEN TELLING US WHERE YOU WENT!! AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?!" 'Geno', I presume his name was, shouted furiously at Fresh, who flinched at the yelling.

"Bro, please, listen, I-" He was cut off again. When the glitching skeleton, growled. I kinda just stood there in my spot awkwardly, since both of Fresh's older brothers didn't seem to notice me. 

"**That's enough, Fresh... We're going home...**" He took Fresh's hand a dragged him away. Fresh tried to pull away.

"E-Error, wait!--" The glitch, Error, looked at him.

"**NOW, FRESH...**" Fresh looked at me then looked back at Error, with a pleading look. After a few seconds of silence had passed, between them mentally arguing, Error then gave a deep frustrated sigh, as he released Fresh's wrist.

"**Fine.. But, just for a minute...**" Fresh let a small smile come across his face and walked towards me. I looked at him, as he looked back nervously.

"S-Sorry for the... Um... Oh just-- Here, give me yer hand..." He said, stuttering slightly. I was confused but showed my hand to him. Fresh took out a pen from his pocket and wrote something down on my arm. Error tapped his foot impatiently, as Geno crossed his arms.

"Fresh..." They both warned. Fresh soon finished what he wrote down and went to them, as each of his brothers took both of his hands.

"Alright, alright, calm yer horses.." He said, jokingly. The three of them soon left, with me alone again in the streets.

It took me a while to process what just happened but remembered that Fresh wrote something in my arm. I looked down and gasped. I smiled.

'_Wanna chat more? Call me!! 156-365-427_'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 959 words...


	15. 90's love... Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I call him? Or text?
> 
> I shook my head and just chose to text him. So, he wouldn't think of me as a creep to call him after we just met last night. I thought for a bit on what to say and just typed in.
> 
> Greaser: Hey there, cool cat!
> 
> I mentally slapped myself. 'Smooth, Grease... Smooth...'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Part two just for the heck of it-- XD

_ **Greaser's POV:** _

It was now morning. I didn't plan on doing something, so I was chilling in my apartment, when my mind went back to that cute yolero, Fresh. I remembered that he gave me his number, so I took my phone out.

I scrolled through my contacts, cause I saved his number after he and his brothers left, and tapped his contact. But, then before I could do anything to contact him. I had one question in my mind.   
  
  


_Should I call him? Or text?_  
  
  
  
  
  


I shook my head and just chose to text him. So, he wouldn't think of me as a creep to call him after we just met last night. I thought for a bit on what to say and just typed in.

_Greaser: Hey there, cool cat!_

I mentally slapped myself. '_Smooth, Grease... Smooth..._'. After a few minutes later, a reply was sent.

_Unknown number: Uh, hi! Should I know you?_

I chuckled.

_Greaser: Didn't know I was this easy to forget, Fresh. (~_^)_

_Unknown number: Greaser? Is this you, bro? XD_

_Greaser: Well, yeah, you gave me your number last night_

_Unknown number: Oh, right on, Bro! Totes forgot bout that!_

I laughed softly and shook my head. I renamed his name and changed it to, '_NeonBoi_'. Mine is, '_SlickAsGrease_'.

_NeonBoi: Nice nickname, Bro XD_

_SlickAsGrease: Thxs!_

_SlickAsGrease: So ur grounded, rite?_

_NeonBoi: Yup! Man, grounded for a week_

_SlickAsGrease: Man, ur Bro's needs to take a chill pill or something, they're really hardcore on ya, Dude_

_NeonBoi: Yeah, tru, but theyre totes radical once u meet them tho_

_SlickAsGrease: Maybe_  
  
  


** _When you let me meet them, as your boyfriend. _ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** _Wait..._ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** _WHAT?!_ **  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** _WHAT AM I THINKING?! _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Kinda just a short text story between Greaser and Fresh--


	16. 90's love... Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been about 4 months actually, and I don't even know what to say but... I always feel all tingly and have butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm around him. I asked my big bro, Geno, what it was and he said that I could be developing love...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is all gonna be Fresh's POV-- Hope y'all like it!
> 
> Warning: Brief mentions of sexual harassment...

** _Fresh's POV:_ **  
  


Greaser and I kept texting to each other bout anything really, every day. We even started to hang out in person, after my brothers finally lifted their punishment for me!

It's been about 4 months actually, and I don't even know what to say but... I always feel all tingly and have butterflies in my stomach whenever I'm around him. I asked my big bro, Geno, what it was and he said that I could be developing love...  
  


_Love!_  
  


Gosh, I sound like a teenage girl having a crush over some boy band or somethin... Anyways, I never realized that I could develop a crush on Greaser.

I mean, he was a tall, handsome, playful, cool, brave, and awesome guy. I sighed dreamily, as I started to daydream. I shook my head when I realized what I was doing.  
  


_Man, I do sound like a teenage girl having a crush over some boy band..._  
  


_ **BBBZZZ!! BBBZZZ!!** _  
  


I sat upright and looked down to see my phone buzzing. I unlocked it and looked to see who it was.  
  


_Speak of the devil and he shall come..._  
  


I rolled my eyes at the thought and tapped the green button. I placed my phone near my 'ear', as I grabbed a pencil and sketchbook and started to draw out of boredom while listening to Greaser. Who said I didn't like drawing? Ink taught me how for the past few weeks. Anyways...

"Hey, Bro! Wazzup?" I greeted, I could hear his chuckle on the other line.

"Nah, nothing much. Bored as heck in my cave. What bout you, Dude?" He replied. I laughed softly at the joke.

"Same to me, Dawg. Glitchy's out with his buds and big brah's in his room, readin'." I said as I drew a few sketches. I had been having a few dreams where me and Greaser were together. You could even say that I imagined we were boyfriends.  
  
  
  


But, I could never bring myself to confess, with my brothers and all...  
  
  
  
  
  


_What if he doesn't accept me?_  
  
  
  
  
  


_What if he rejects me?_  
  
  
  


_What if he hates me and our friendship will be ruined!_  
  
  
  
  
  


"Fresh? You there, bud?" Greaser's voice made me snap back to reality when I realized that he must have asked something and I didn't answer.

I placed my pencil down and looked down to see my sketchbook had slight teardrops. I didn't even realize I was crying. I shook my head and wiped my tears away.

"Y-Yeah? Sorry, I was just spacin' out." I replied as I giggled quietly.

"Oh, well, come back to earth, dude, and answer me this question." He laughed. I giggled in reply.

"Fine, fine chill, dawg. So, what's the question?" I asked, feeling myself calm down.

"Are you free for now? Like, cause I wanna hang out with you." I felt my boney cheeks heat up slightly when he said that. I was about to reply when I heard a smack on the other end.

"Y-Yeah, I'm free, dude. But, what was that? You okay?" I asked, with slight concern. I heard a quiet curse and then he replied.

"Yeah! J-Just hit my head on something." I could obviously tell that he was lying and I know because of the past few months we've been hanging out. But, I decided not to question it.

"So, what time should we meet?" I asked, out of curiosity. I felt my cheeks heat up more, at the thought of Greaser and me hanging out, just the two of us.

"At 2, I'll come by and pick you up! See ya!" I nodded, even though he couldn't see me, I said goodbye and hang up. Well, that went well! I glanced at the clock, 12:55. Now, what to wear?--

"_Ahem..._" I jumped in surprise and turned around to see Geno and Error at my bedroom door, with arms crossed and a stern look. I nervously smiled and waved at both of them.

"B-Broskies! H-Hey, Glitchy yer home early!" I said, trying to act casual, though I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. They both roll their eyes and walked over to me. Error spoke up first, as usual.

"**Cut the act, Fresh! Who was that?...**" He asked, gritting his teeth. I looked up at Geno then at Error.

"U-Uh, my friend..?" I replied. Though, it sounded more like a question. Geno looked at me.

"And do you like him?" He asked. I blushed more.

"W-What?! B-Bro, no-- I-It's not what it looks like!-- W-We're just f-friends, really!" I nervously said. Geno and Error both looked at each other and then sighed. Geno walked over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"_Alright, fine... We just wanna know, Fresh.. We just want you to be okay.._" He said as he walked away, to his room probably. Error glanced at me, his arms still crossed.

"**Your 'friend' better bring you home before 8...**" He said and walked away to his room as well. I sighed and closed my bedroom door.

I bet you're probably wondering why they're really protective-- Well, _overprotective_ of me and for my strict time curfew. A few years ago, when I was 15 or 14 years old, I didn't know what **_sexual harassment_** was. I guess you could say I was innocent. I had a friend over, boyfriend to be exact-- Yes, I had an ex, now shut up--, my brothers were out shopping for groceries when he said that we should play a game. Of course, a naive little brat I was, said yes. Luckily, he didn't go to far, to actually almost taking my virginity away, my brothers burst into my room. Geno comforting me and letting me wear my clothes back, while I cried and Error beating the crap out of him. He was then taken to the police station to be arrested.

I sighed, shaking my head from my past thoughts, and went to my closet, to pick out something to wear.

After a few minutes, I finally decided to wear a light green jacket, that a little turtle on it, some tight fitted jeans, and faded neon sneakers. I glanced at the clock, it was almost 2! I grabbed my wallet, phone, and headphones. I connected the wire to my phone and slung my headphones on my neck, as I walked out of my room. I went downstairs and saw my big brothers watching T.v, I skipped over to them.

"Hey, brahs! Me and Greasy boi are hangin' out, be back at five or six or so!" I said, and pecked their cheeks, and went out of the house. Error hummed in response, as Geno said between the lines of, 'call us when something happens!' and 'be home before 8!'.

I rolled my eyes, as I walked, taking my phone out to select some music. Once I did, I placed my headphones on my head and started listening, getting lost to the beats of the music. After a few minutes of waiting, I saw Greaser park beside the sidewalk, with his lightning blue honda superbike. I giggled, as I placed my hand on my hip, as took my headphones out and let them lay on my shoulder.

"Took ya long enough!" I teased. He rolled his eyes from under his shades.

"Traffic?" He teased back and we both laughed. He reached a hand to me, as I gladly took it. I sat behind him.

"Better hold on to something hard there, Freshy, or you'll fall!" He chuckled, as he revved up the engine. I blushed madly, hesitantly wrapping my arms around his chest and held on to him. I blushed more at the nickname.

As Greaser started to drive, leaving the house, we didn't notice that a car with two seated skeletons inside started following us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part four?-- XD Hope y'all liked it!


	17. Just a toy...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fresh slowly got up from the floor, holding his bleeding side, limply heading to their balcony, not glancing at the knife beside him, that was stained with blood... His blood... He didn't care if he was losing a lot of blood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks are in italics.
> 
> Warning: . . .

Fresh slowly got up from the floor, holding his bleeding side, limply heading to their balcony, not glancing at the knife beside him, that was stained with blood... _His_ blood... He didn't care if he was losing a lot of blood...

_ **Fresh, have I ever told you that I love you so much? Cause if I hadn't, I would always remind you every day that, I love you... So so much... I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you!** _

Almost there...

_ **Hey, Frufru, are you a painting? Cause I'd nail you right on this wall, baby~** _

Fresh gripped the ledge, as he slowly climbed up on the platform, that was surrounding the balcony. He looked down at the people peacefully walking below him. Tears started to fall down his cheeks, as he panted slightly.

_ **Fresh, the love of my life, will you do the honors of putting this ring on, being my wife and the mother of our future children, and marrying me?...** _

Fresh shook his head, as he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his cheeks. The noises were all just but a murmur to him. His vision was slowly fading to a blur.

He heard loud footsteps and knocking from outside their apartment. But it seemed he didn't care. Fresh looked down more, leaning forward slightly. The ground from up here made Fresh think of it as... Appealing... To go to...

_ **Fresh, don't you dare say or think of that... You are not a toy to me... I love you so so much... You know, I care for you...** _

_ **Not a toy...** _

** _Not a toy..._ **

** _Not a toy..._ **

** _Just a toy..._ **

Fresh smiled one last time, tears falling down his cheeks, as he let go of his wound and spreads his arms out as if he was waiting to be embraced.

"_Guess I really am just a toy to you..._"

After that, Fresh jumped.

_The last thing he heard was a scream..._

_Not by him..._

_Or the people down below..._

_It was from..._

_ **Error...** _


	18. Disagreeing = Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He flinched in surprise, almost spitting out his drink. Killer looked at Fresh, confused.
> 
> "Woah, you okay there, Fresh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have no explanation--
> 
> Nightmare x Fresh

The gang(_the bad sanses_), were having dinner together(_suprisingly_), after they were-- Actually they were forced since Nightmare and Fresh got together as boyfriends.

While they were having dinner, some of them enjoyed actually. Some of them didn't, either because of the teasing of Nightmare or a result of a food fight by Fresh.

Nightmare slapped both of Dust and Horror's skulls with his tentacle when he noticed they wouldn't stop bickering with each other. He rolled his eye as he sighed, continuing to eat his dinner, when an idea popped into his mind. He smirked to himself.

Fresh laughed softly, as he drank his juice, while listening to Killer's talk about his 'favorite' collection of knives. He was currently having a good time when he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh.

He flinched in surprise, almost spitting out his drink. Killer looked at Fresh, confused.

"Woah, you okay there, Fresh?" He asked. Fresh quickly but nervously nodded, blushing madly, under his shades.

"H-Huh? O-Oh, yeah, bro! J-Just feelin' a little woozy is all!--" Fresh replied, as Killer shrugged and looked away to talk to Cross. After that, Fresh stared at Nightmare, who was next to him with a smirk and had a hand on his thigh. He leanen over to him.

"N-Nighty, stop, w-what are ya doin'?!--" He demanded, whispering into the tallers 'ear'. The goop chuckled and rubbed it slightly, making Fresh shiver.

"S-Stop, w-we're gonna be caught! A-And ya do know my big bro is here!" He said, referring to Error. Nightmare didn't stop and instead pulled out a small remote with his other hand. Fresh looked at the device with slight fear and embarrassment.

"N-Nightmare, d-don't you d-da--" Fresh quickly shut his mouth, when a certain 'toy' began vibrating inside of him. The smaller blushed more, biting his 'lip', even his hand, just to try and keep quiet and not suddenly moan out in front of the guys.

The table quieted down, when they noticed the two whispering. Fell smirked, as he nudged Error, who glared at him.

"Wow, these two won't stop playing with each other, even if they're on the table! Hah!" Fell scoffed, laughing. But was cut off by him yelping in slight pain, when Error suddenly kicked him in the shin, hard.

"**Shut the fuck up, red...**" He spat, as he eyed the two. Nightmare was smirking, while his little brother was biting his 'lip', while looking down at his plate. After a few minutes had passed, dinner was done, the others were left to do the dishes, while the others were just doing their own thing.

Nightmare and Fresh went to their shared bedroom and as soon as they got there, Fresh turned to his taller boyfriend.

"N-Night, what the heck?!-- Why would ya do that?!--" He was cut off when Nightmare suddenly pinned him to the wall. Fresh yelped in surprise, looking up at him, while the goop had a slight stern glare on him.

"N-Night--" Interrupted, again, by a rough kiss from Nightmare, who pulled away after a few minutes. Both of them panted, as Nightmare smirked leaning down to smallers 'ear'.

"_**What have I said about talking back to me?..~**_" He huskily whispered. Fresh shuddered slightly.

"N-Not to..." He squeaked in surprise when he felt the 'toy' vibrating again, as a hand sneaked underneath his shirt.

"**_Who. Am. I?..~_**" Fresh bit his 'lip'.

"M-Master.." Nightmare smirked, as he licked the smallers neck.

"_**What did you do today that made me mad?..~**_" He growled slightly, making Fresh flinch a little.

"I-I disagreed and talked back to you, Master..." The smaller replied quietly, he could feel Nightmare getting harder, as Nightmare pressed his body against him.

"_**And what do you deserve?..~**_" The goop growled again, grinding against Fresh, who moaned softly.

"A-A punishment..." Nightmare smirked.

"_**Good boy~ Now... Tell me~**_" Nightmare leaned down, biting on Fresh's sweet spot, making the smaller moan.

"_**Who owns you~**_" Fresh shuddered, blushing madly.

"_O-Only you, Master..._"


	19. Body switching ain't fun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The yolero quietly and slowly picked it up, examining it in his hands. Curiosity bubbling up inside of him. He was so focused on the beaker he held in his hands, Fresh didn't even notice Sci getting up and walking over to him.
> 
> "Fresh--"
> 
> "Aah!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm bored--
> 
> Just pure nonsense between Sci and yer boi, Fresh!!-- They are like Donnie and Mikey from Tmnt 2012 OwO--

Sci groaned in frustration, as he swatted Fresh's hands away from his beakers for the hundredth time. The yolero couldn't stop touching his stuff after he learned about the feeling called, 'curious'.

God, how Sci wanted to tell him that curiosity killed the cat. But, alas, he couldn't either because he didn't want to ruin his friend's newfound feelings and because Fresh's older brothers basically threatened him to not crush Fresh's feelings. Yeah, they did and they scared him shitless-- Anyway...

"Fresh, if you don't stop touching my experiments, I'm gonna kick you outta my lab!" Sci snapped a little annoyed. Fresh rolled his eyes, as he leaned back on his chair, kicking the ground, so he could roll away from the desk.

"Come on, Bro! You invited me here for a reason!" He whined. Sci rolled his eyes scoffing, as he continued on working on his experiments.

"Technically, _you_ invited _yourself_ here." Sci corrected, with slight sass. That was kinda true. Fresh wheeled his chair over to the other desk, full of experiments and beakers galore.

"Pfft, ya right.." He mumbled, not really paying attention now to the scientist, since his attention was focused on the bright pink liquid that was bubbling with light pink fizz inside of a slim beaker.

The yolero quietly and slowly picked it up, examining it in his hands. Curiosity bubbling up inside of him. He was so focused on the beaker he held in his hands, Fresh didn't even notice Sci getting up and walking over to him.

"Fresh--"

"Aah!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** _SPLASH!!_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The sound of the beaker smashing onto the ground surprised them, as Sci and Fresh stared at each other in shock, before slowly looking down at their chests, that had a large stain of pink liquid, dripping down to the floor.

They looked back up and instantly...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fresh ran away from Sci, who chased after him, annoyed and very angry.

"FRESH, YOU LITTLE _SHIZ_!! GET BACK HERE!!!! I SAID NO TOUCHING AND YOU _FUNKING_ BROKE MY EXPERIMENT!!!!" Sci yelled at the top of his lungs. Fresh ran and ran as fast as he could.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SO SO SO SORRY, SCI!!!!" Fresh yelled back in a panic, as he kept running. Eventually, Sci managed to catch up with him and both of them tumbled to the ground.

After a few minutes of wrestling, they looked at each other, panting. Their eyes widened, as _Fresh _got up and _Sci_ backed away.

"W-What the?!-- Y-Yer me, bro?!-" _Sci_ exclaimed in shock, as his back hit the wall. _Fresh _looked down at his hands.

"We..." He started, as he looked at the skeleton across from him, his eyes locked together with _Sci_.

"Switched... Bodies..." They both said in unison. _Fresh_ looked at _Sci_, in annoyance. 

"I'm gonna--!!" He started, about to pounce on him, when...   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ **SLAM!!** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Both of them jumped in surprise when the front door suddenly slammed open, revealing it to be. _Fresh_ groaned in annoyance at the now broken door, as _Sci_ looked at them in shock.

"_E-Error... Geno, brahs, we can explain..._"


	20. Obsessive older brothers...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Bros, I'm bored.." Fresh hummed, plainly, and boredly. Currently, Fresh and his brothers were watching T.v, obviously having the same issue.
> 
> "Hey, bored. The names, Error." The glitch replied back. Fresh pouted and stuck his tongue out to Error. Geno cleared his throat, glaring at the two before they started fighting again.
> 
> "Why don't we go out and walk in the park?" Geno suggested. Fresh's expression lit up instantly.
> 
> "Yeah, let's go! Blue said that the carnival would be there!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Incest, dirty name-calling, slight non-con, and blood.

_ **Fresh's POV:** _

Have ya ever wondered what my relationship with my big bros is like? Well, how bout I tell ya through a story!

Once upon a time-- **Fresh, this is not Disney that you can start with a boring 'Once upon a time'--** Hey, hey!! This is my POV don't dizz on my radical vibe, Glitchy!!-- **I told you not to call me that!!--** Then stop interrupting me, Bro!!-- _GUYS, STOP FIGHTING!!---_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ***CUT!! RETAKE NUMBER 2!!*** _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ok, let's try that again! First off, let me introduce myself! The names, Fresh! Fresh CQ, I have two older brothers, Error and Geno CQ. I live with my brothers in our house and my best friend is Blue!

Ok, now, I know it sounds like my life is normal. But... Trust me it's not. And when I say that it's not, and I don't mean the 'paranormal', 'serial killers', 'crazy killer clowns below drains', or 'aliens' stuff and etc. kind.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I literally mean that it's not normal... _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My brothers... Are really. And I mean really, obsessive and very possessive of me. It's not that I don't mind, it's just... Well, let's get right into the story!--  
  
  
  


** _*End of POV*_ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Hey, Bros, I'm bored.." Fresh hummed, plainly, and boredly. Currently, Fresh and his brothers were watching T.v, obviously having the same issue.

"**Hey, bored. The names, Error.**" The glitch replied back. Fresh pouted and stuck his tongue out to Error. Geno cleared his throat, glaring at the two before they started fighting again.

"_Why don't we go out and walk in the park?_" Geno suggested. Fresh's expression lit up instantly.

"Yeah, let's go! Blue said that the carnival would be there!!" He squealed excitedly and ran upstairs to his room to change. Geno chuckled, as he glanced to Error.

"_Guess we have plans._" He stated, Error rolled his eyes, as both of them went upstairs to change. While they were walking to their rooms, they noticed that their little brother's room was slightly open.

So, being pervy-- and possessive older brothers, they peeked in the room, to see Fresh halfway changing. They both blushed madly, as blood started to drip down their 'noses'.

"Are you two gonna just stand there and bleed all over my floor or are you two gonna change?" The smaller stated sassily, placing a hand on his hip. Geno and Error both stood up, wiping their nosebleeds, as they stared at their little brother in embarrassment, a dark blush visible on their cheeks.

The smaller wore gray short shorts, with neon-colored leggings underneath, faded neon sneakers, a light pink sweater, with a unicorn in the middle that said, 'Radical!'. Both of them were so focused on staring that they didn't even notice Fresh was done changing. Geno and Error walked over to their little brother, as the oldest wrapped his arms around Fresh's waist, while Error grabbed Fresh's hips from behind.

"_You look sexy tonight, Lil bro~_" Geno purred, licking Fresh's neck, who shuddered. 

"**So fuckable~**" Error growled, tugging the parasites sweater down a little, to expose a little bit of Fresh's shoulder and then biting it, causing the smaller to moan softly.

"H-Hey cut that out! We're going out, remember?" Fresh reminded quickly before the two could pounce on him and rip his clothing, again. Error rolled his eyes, but both of them obliged, letting go of their little brother.

Fresh fixed himself up and grabbed his phone, shades, and hat and looked up at them.

"You two better hurry, or I'm leaving without you!~" He teased, as he puts on his shades and hat. Geno smirked.

"_Is that a threat?~_" He sneered. Fresh gave a sly smirk.

"No?~ But this is, Daddy and Master won't have any fun with me tonight if both of them, don't hurry it up!" Fresh giggled and turned to walk out his room then downstairs. Error and Geno looked at each other for a sec, before bolting to their room to change.

After a few minutes had passed, Error and Geno both walked downstairs to see Fresh waiting for them besides their front door.

Error wore a dark red flannel, with a black t-shirt that said, 'death', underneath. With very dark grey ripped jeans, with black sneakers and he was wearing a black beanie.

Geno wore his red scarf, a denim jacket with a plain gray t-shirt underneath, and some gray jeans and some gray converse.

Fresh rolled his eyes at their outfits, as he opened the door for them.

"Dress to impress the crowd?" He teased, as they walked out of their house, while Error locked the front door.

"_Nah, dress to impress our baby boy~_" Geno purred, wrapping an arm around Fresh's waist, and kissed his cheek. The smaller giggled, as he felt another pair of arms wrap around him and a kiss to his forehead. He looked up to see Error, smirking.

"**Tonight better be good or else there will be a punishment from Master and Daddy~**" Error growled, as they went to their car. Fresh scoffed, but couldn't help but sweatdrop a little.  
  
  


** _{TIMESKIP CAUSE WRITER IS LAZY AS FUCK--} _ **   
  
  
  
  
  
  


They soon arrived at the park, oh did I mention that it was nighttime right now? No? Well, now you know! Fresh's eyes lit up when he saw the brightly colored lights and the noise of the people having fun at the rides and playing games at some stands.

"Hey, broskies, let's split up!" Fresh suggested. Geno and Error looked at him.

"**What?! Why?!**" Error frowned. Fresh giggled at his reaction.

"C'mon! Ya know ya don't like merry go rounds and the octo-rides stuff!" Fresh stated, as Geno laughed and Error gruffed.

"_Fine, fine, point taken. Let's meet here in two hours._" Geno said, as his brothers nodded. Fresh stood on his tippy toes and kissed both of their cheeks.

"See ya, Broskies!!" He squealed. After that, the three of them separated.   
  
  
  


_ **{3 HOURS LATER}** _   
  
  


Error and Geno ran into each other a while ago, while they were getting snacks, right now they were just waiting at their meet up spot for their little brother. Error checked his phone.

"**Geno, it's been an hour since we sat here. Where is he?!**" He stated worriedly, calling Fresh's phone again for the 50th time. Geno had a worried expression as well, as he stood up, observing the crowd.

"_Maybe he didn't go too far.. Come on, let's find him..._" He replied and started to head out, with Error following behind.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Small choked whimpers could be heard from behind the circus tent, small drops of blood stained the cloth, and the ground. A broken shattered phone and broken shades laid beside a rock.

Fresh choked, trying to gasp for breath, clawing at his attacker's hand that had a strong grip on his neck.

"What's a skeleton like you roaming around behind these tents all alone, hm?~" The taller huskily whispered, making Fresh shudder.

The taller skeleton had a black and red jacket, hat, and pointy edge shades, he also had a mask on so he wasn't clearly recognizable. Bloodstained the skeleton's clothes, as an insane smirk was plastered on his masked face.

Fresh's clothes were slightly ripped, especially his neon leggings. Small cuts were bleeding slightly on parts of his body and bruises and scratches started to form all over.

The taller then took out his dagger and dangerously glided it onto the smaller's thigh bones. Fresh's eyes widened, his breath hitching, as he watched the knife glide along his body, making him shiver. Fresh felt tears started to form at the corner of his eyesocket, as he glared at the skeleton.

"Aaaww, I bet you look pretty when ya cry~" He growled, as he leaned down and grabbed a rope, tying the smaller's hands. He then tied it to a pole that was connected to the wall, that he had Fresh pinned on.

The taller leaned back as he admired the scene he had. Fresh, hands tied above his head, feet dangling above the ground. Tears dripping down his cheeks, making his eyes glisten from the light outside. The taller took his mask away, as he smirked more, staring at Fresh with lustful eyes. The smaller cowered at his gaze.

"... W-Who are you..." Fresh stammered, as the skeleton strutted over to him, grabbing his hips, pulling him close. The taller leaned forwards, close to Fresh's 'ear'.   
  


"You can call me the man of your dreams~ UnFresh~..." He deeply whispered, licking the smaller's neck.

"... I've been watching you for a long time now, Freshy~ And I finally have you.... All mine..." He possessively growled, gripping Fresh's hips more, making the smaller wince.

'_Yours?... Hah! Daddy and Master already own me!... Stars, I'm glad they were my first time if not, this would've hurt like heck!!_' Fresh thought, as he bit his lip.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


'_Stars... Where are you, Broskies?.. Please help...' _


	21. Nightly Terrors...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Blue, wazzup? I need to get going, my bros are gonna kill me if they found out I was still gone." He said, Blue giggled, as he shrugged. 
> 
> "I dunno, maybe you should stay at our house, for now, Fresh, it's windy and I think there may be rain coming and it's almost midnight.,"
> 
> "That's kinda the point why I should get going now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: . . .

Fresh laughed softly, as he watched his friends walk to their cars. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see, his friend, Blue. He smiled.

"Hey, Blue, wazzup? I need to get going, my bros are gonna kill me if they found out I was still gone." He said, Blue giggled, as he shrugged. 

"_I dunno, maybe you should stay at our house, for now, Fresh, it's windy and I think there may be rain coming and it's almost midnight.,_" Blue stated, in slight concern. Fresh shook his head and smiled.

"That's kinda the point why I should get going now." He laughed. Blue rolled his eyes. 

"_Alright, text me when you get there, ok?_" He said, in a motherly tone. Fresh laughed more, as he started to walk.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it, _Mom_." He waved him off, as he shoved his hands inside his jacket pockets. Blue went back to his house, chuckling at his joke.

Fresh walked through the sidewalk, just humming to himself a quick tune when he heard footsteps behind him in the distance. He turned around.

Fresh felt his soul race slightly, when he noticed a skeleton, in a black hoodie, hiding their face with their hat downwards, walking after him. He felt a shiver shoot down his spine when the cold wind blew through him.

He turned back to walk again, as he kept thinking to himself, to reassure him, that maybe that guy wasn't following him?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Maybe that guy was just lost? _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fresh continued on walking. He could still hear the footsteps of the skeleton walk behind him. He panicked a little now but had to remain calm a little. His hands turned into fists in his pockets, as he walked at a faster pace now.   
He listened in and almost felt his soul drop, when he heard the footsteps getting louder, meaning that the guy was keeping up to him, but still walking. Fresh, by now, was now speed walking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ **Fresh's POV:** _

Maybe, he was just going in the same direction as I was?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Wait, if he really was following me, would they..?_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I decided that I would take the long route, instead of the short route to me and my brother's apartment, to see if this guy was following me...

I quickly turned around the corner and kept speed walking. I felt myself flinch in fear when I noticed the guy turned around the corner as I was.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT, SHIT!!! Oh my stars, he _is_ following me!!! Aagh, I need to lose him!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Wait... Maybe... Maybe he'll walk right past me?......_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_It's risky, but it's a chance I'll take!....._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Tap, tap, tap, tap, tap, tap........ _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I stopped walking, as I tried to listen to the footsteps that were seemingly getting louder by the second.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Hhhhhhhhh....... _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


My breath hitched when I felt a breath on my neck. I panicked, and did ya know what was the best thing I did?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_I FUNKING RAN!! _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I didn't even have time to turn to the guy behind me, cause I ran away from him as fast as I can. The night sky boomed, as water started to pour down on me. It was starting to rain heavily, panted heavily, as I ran and ran to our apartment.

After a few minutes of running, Fresh managed to reach the building. He leaned against the wall, exhausted as fuck. The smaller panted heavily.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Tap, tap, tap, tap.......... _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


I jumped in surprise, as a fear shoot through my soul. I turned around slowly and saw the _guy_, walking towards me. I panicked and went to the switch, pressing the up button frantically, as the guy kept walking.

"_**Hey there--**_" A slightly deep voice said but was cut off when I screamed in surprise. I turned around and realized that the skeleton was right in front of me.

I now had a good look at the skeleton who was following me. He had black shades on and a black and red hat and jacket.

"U-Uh... Um, h-hi?.." I stammered, still shaken from what happened. The skeleton chuckled.

".... Why.... W-Why were ya following me?....." I couldn't help but ask since he was right in front of me. The skeleton chuckled again.

"_**Who said I was following you?**_" He said. I felt humiliated when I realized what he said.

"O-Oh... O-Oh my stars!! I-I am so sorry to think that--!" I started to apologize when I was cut off by him laughing slightly.

"_**No, it's okay..**_" The elevator doors then opened, as I turned to him.

"Hey, what's your apartment room number?" I asked out of curiosity, as I walked in the elevator, with him behind me.

"_**Room 127.**_" He answered as I nodded in reply. I had my back behind him and I didn't even notice he was taking out his bloody knife, from behind his back.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Wait..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_That's our apartment..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_The elevator doors then closed... _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
Did this chapter scare you? If not, then I'm an idiot. QwQ


	22. Halloween day!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trick or treat!!" The kids yelled happily, raising their different baskets to Fresh, who giggled and poured some candy on the kids' baskets. Before the kids could thank him, a black vampire then jumped out behind Fresh, scaring the other kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
I thought about this a million times, but I came to the conclusion that they will be paired for this specific scenario-- I'll explain on the way!-- And by explain I mean narrate-- Oh, btw, HAPPY HALLOWEEN YOU GUYS!! X3
> 
> Warning: Overprotective brothers--

  
  


Halloween has finally started, lots of adults going to the stores to buy costumes for their kids or to buy candies for the trick-or-treaters. Some adults were at home, decorating, or making DIY costumes for their family.

For the CQ brothers, they treated Halloween more seriously. Error and Fresh would go on competition, to see who had the most candies out of all of them. Geno, being the eldest, making them eat only minimum candy cause they'll have a tummy ache and a massive sugar rush. There was one time, where Geno found Fresh up in a tree, passed out and Error yelling at a little girl for being Wonder Woman, cause girls aren't strong enough to be superheroes. Yep, Geno had to take Halloween really seriously.

It was finally night time, lots of kids, either with their parents or friends, were out in the streets, going to each house to trick-or-treat.

"Trick or treat!!" The kids yelled happily, raising their different baskets to Fresh, who giggled and poured some candy on the kids' baskets. Before the kids could thank him, a black vampire then jumped out behind Fresh, scaring the other kids, making them run away from the house, except for one, a little girl.

"Nice try, mister.." She deadpanned and walked away. Fresh laughed at his brother's attempt to scare the children.

"Awesome prank, but not cool for the little dudes though, Brah.." Fresh stated as he closed the door. Error rolled his eyes, as he wiped away the jam dripping from his mouth.

"**Dang... None of them even dropped a single candy..**" Error muttered, crossing his arms. He was dressed, as a vampire. The glitch didn't need a fake fang for his costume. His teeth already look like fangs. They started to bicker until someone cleared their throat making them shut up.

"_Guys, stop fighting and I'm expecting both of you to lay low on the sugar for a while.._" Geno stated, as he fixed his fake screws and putting them back in place. Geno was dressed as a Frankenstein(_I know the scientist was Frankenstein, but just-- Just play along, k?--_). Fresh whined at this, as Error scowled.

"What, why?!" They both complained, but instantly shut up again when their older brother glared at them sternly.

"_You two very well know why..._" He said. Both of them sighed but nodded in agreement. Fresh laughed, as he straightened his ears and tail. Fresh was dressed as a werewolf, though he looked more like a puppy than a werewolf.

"Yeah, I still can't believe Error kept yelling at a little girl for being a superhero." He stated, making Error blush in embarrassment. The glitch scoffed.

"**Hey! I'm not the one who got stuck in a tree and had to force the firemen to take you down like a cat!**" He retorted, making his little brother blushed in embarrassment as well.

"H-Hey, shut up!" Geno sighed, shaking his head, as he walked to the living room. Their telephone then suddenly rang, making the two stop arguing. Geno picked it up since he was the closest to it.

"_Hello?.._" He answered. Geno then turned to Fresh, with an unamused look.

"_Fresh, it's your boyfriend.._" He said, Fresh giggled and skipped over to his brother and took the phone, placing it near his 'ear', as he sat on the couch. Geno crossed his arms, as Error went beside him, arms still crossed.

"**... I still can't believe his boyfriend is a prostitute....**" Error grumbled, as Geno nodded in agreement.

"I can hear ya, y' know... And also, he stopped that a year ago, long before we met..." Fresh stated, frowning slightly, before returning back to talk with his boyfriend. The older brothers shook their heads, before turning to what they were doing earlier.

After a few minutes of talking, Fresh hang up, as he went to Geno, who was giving out candies to the kiddies. The half-dead skeleton closed the door and turned to Fresh.

"_Done with your call?_" He assumed. Fresh nodded, smiling.

"Yup! And hey, Bro, can I stay at his house tonight? I promised him a sleepover." Fresh explained to Geno, who placed the bowl of candies on the desk.

"_Uh... Sure... But, no--_"

"No rough housin', makin' trouble, eatin' a lot of candies and I'm not letting him touch me or go further than that. I got it, Bro." Fresh interrupted, giggling. Geno rolled his eyes, as he hugged his little brother.

"_Ok... I know, you two have been together for 5 months now... But, I don't think you're still ready to... You know.._" Geno explained, blushing at the last part. Fresh chuckled and hugged back, quickly pecking his big bro's cheek, in a brotherly way.

"I know, I know, Bro. I'll call ya if somethin' happens. Oh and no stakeouts this time, ok?" Fresh stated. Geno nodded.

"_Ok... Fine..._" He replied. Fresh pouted.

"I mean it, Geno!! Ya promise?" Fresh asked, bringing out his pinky. Geno looked at him, before smiling gently, as he wrapped his pinky with Fresh's.

"_I promise.._" He chuckled. Fresh smiled widely, hugging his older brother.

"Thanks, Broskie!! See ya!!" Fresh hollered, as he released Geno and then grabbing his skateboard, as he went out of their house. Geno chuckled, as he waved goodbye to Fresh. Geno closed the door, to see Error standing by the stairs, a smirk on his face, with his arms crossed.

"**No 'just keeping an eye on him' stakeout, huh?**" He joked. Geno rolled his eyes, as he and Error went to the living room, to watch 'The Nun'.

"_No, let's not... I made a promise to him... But this is for now at least..._" Geno said as they sat down on their couch. Error smirked.

"**Kill him if he hurts our little brother?**" He said out of nowhere. Geno smirked back, looking at Error.

"_Kill him if he even touches our little brother.,_" Geno confirmed, making the two of them, smirking evilly.

Fresh hummed to himself, as he skated towards his boyfriend's house. He felt nervous for some reason, when he approached the house. But shook it off, as he pressed the doorbell button. He grinned.

"Trick or treat!!" Fresh yelled teasingly, as he giggled. A chuckle could be heard from inside.

"_Hey, baby~ Glad you could make it!_" A voice cooed, as the door opened, revealing it to be...   
  
  
  
  


"_Lust!!_"  
  
  
  



	23. My abusive love...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What. Is. This?!" Error demanded harshly.
> 
> "I-It's a sweater I bought... I thought i-it looked cute s-so I bought it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Requested by my fellow classmate-- OwO
> 
> Error x Fresh

_ **Fresh's POV:** _

"**Fresh! Get down here this instant!!**" Came Error's aggravated shout, making me jump from what I was doing. I got up from me and Error's shared bed and limply ran downstairs, as fast as I could. I felt worried and slight fear within me. Did I do something wrong? What did I do to make Error mad? I soon arrived downstairs and saw a fuming Error at the center of the room, holding a pink shopping bag that I brought with me yesterday.

"**What. Is. This?!**" Error demanded harshly, holding out a pink off-shoulder sweater, when worn the tummy would be exposed, it also had a magenta heart and stripes designed on it. I flinched slightly at his tone.

"I-It's a sweater I bought... I thought i-it looked cute s-so I bought it..." I stammered. Error glared at me.

"**Don't you realize, if you wear this, men will go crazy for you!! You're exposing too much of yourself! You. Are. Mine! I don't want any eyes on you...**" He growled, as he shoved the sweater back in the bag and then threw it in his locked closet. He then took a plain grey sweater and gave it to me.

"**This sweater looks more appealing to me...**" Error said ad walked away. I frowned, as I looked at the sweater as if examining it. I looked at the back of the clothing and blushed madly. At the back, it said, in big red letters, '_**ERROR'S PROPERTY!!**_'. I sighed, as I took the clothing upstairs to our room.

Everyone knew about my relationship with Error was... _Unhealthy_... Especially for me, but I couldn't help it. Error was the only one that could make me feel emotions. Even though, I had to give up my '_rights_', like wearing anything I want, eating the food I like, or even just going out my with friends. Like, Error asks, '_What time will I leave?_', '_What time will I arrive?_', '_Who am I going out with?_', '_How many are they?_', '_What am I to them and them to me?_', '_Are __any of them really close to me?_', '_What am I planning on wearing?_', '_What food will I eat there?_', and '_Where am I going to?_' and lots more.

Anyway, I know Error loves me... A lot... And by '_a lot_', I mean my whole being. Error is kind, gentle and a handsome boyfriend, I could ever have. But he was too... Obsessive and very possessive of me... It's not that I don't love him... Maybe he could just... Calm down on being possessive of me..?

A knock was then heard from our room, making me snap out of my thoughts. I looked up to see, Error opening the door and then closing it behind him. He walked over to me, sitting beside me on the bed, and wrapped his arms around my waist, making me blush slightly.

"**... Sorry.. I just don't want any eyes on my baby...**" He whispered softly, kissing my forehead gently, making me wince slightly when he kissed my bruise. He noticed it and looked at me worriedly.

"**... I'm really sorry, babe... I really gotta stop being mad at you and hitting you for no reason... I'm so sorry, Freshy...**" He whispered again, holding me close and moving me till I was on his lap.

It started a few weeks ago when he started hitting me and punishing me for guys that look or talk to me. But, I don't blame and hate him for that.

I love him...

And always will...

Yes, the pain hurts, but at least after the beatings and punishments, he would realize his mistake and prepare a warm bath for me, while he whispered soft apologies and '_I love you's_' to my ear while tending to my wounds or bruises. Error kissed me in the 'lips', as I kissed back softly.

"**I love you, Freshy...**"

"_I-I love you too, Error..._"


	24. Obsessive older brothers... Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Nothing...' I thought. I turned around to leave the tents I was searching for when I heard a whimper that made me stop in my tracks.
> 
> "Please! Stop--! Stop it!--"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence, swearing, slight noncon and sex scene---

** _Error's POV:_ **  
  


Me and Geno continued looking, but still no sign of our little brother. I look at Geno, in concern. He looked back, mirroring my expression.

"**... Where is he?...**" I sighed deeply. Geno looked around. It was almost nearing midnight and the circus was closed. The manager didn't even bother to help us with the search, he just let us look around, as long as we didn't trash the place. I scoffed. That manager was an idiot. How did he even turn into a manager, let alone own a circus, when he's being careless about his customers. I then suddenly got an idea. Fresh usually wanders off and hide behind the tents to scare us. I turned to Geno and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"**Geno, I have an idea. Let's split up... Let's check behind the tents, maybe we can find him there!**" I explained. Geno nodded.

"_Alright. Meet back here in an hour._" He said. I nodded and we ran the opposite ways. I stopped running and looked behind some tents. I cursed quietly. '_**Nothing...**_' I thought. I turned around to leave the tents I was searching for when I heard a whimper that made me stop in my tracks.

"Please! Stop--! Stop it!--" I felt slight fear and anger when I heard **_my_** Freshy's whimper. Slight fear for my little brother's condition and anger for who's hurting him. I quickly ran to where I heard him.

I then heard a loud smack and more cries from Fresh, making me think that the person, who has him, slapped him hard. I felt my non-existent blood boil more. I soon ran towards I heard him, behind the large circus tent and my eyes widened, at the scene.

Fresh on the ground, hands tied above his head, already summoned female ecto-body and legs spread. He had hickeys, purple bruises, bitemarks with slight blood on his neck, along with his inner thighs and legs. He was covered in scratches, small cuts were bleeding slightly and bruises on parts of his body. The smaller still had his light pink jacket on, but his neon leggings were ripped up. He was drooling, blushing, and moaning mess, while a stranger was between his legs, licking his little brother's entrance, without Fresh's consent. I realized that the stranger was Fresh's evil counterpart, making me angrier. Fresh whimpered, trying to squirm away. I curled my hands into a fist angrily, as I stomped over to UnFresh.

"**WHAT. THE. FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER?! GET AWAY FROM HIM!!**" I screamed angrily and grabbed UnFresh by the collar and punching him to a wall. My scream must've been that loud that Geno must've heard it. I saw Geno rush over to Fresh, untying him from the ropes and hugging him to his chest. I breathed heavily, as I stared at UnFresh, who was on the floor holding his bleeding nose and glaring at me, his shades were thrown away when I punched him. I glared back, giving him one of my death stares. He didn't flinch, but I could clearly tell the fear in his eyes. I grabbed him by his neck and shoved him up to the wall. He clawed at my arms, trying to struggle away and gasp for air. I only tightened my grip.

"**DON'T. YOU. EVEN. DARE. HURT. OR EVEN TOUCH. MY LITTLE BROTHER AGAIN. OR YOU'LL BE CHOKING ON YOUR OWN DUST BY THE TIME I SEE YOU EVEN LOOK AT HIM... GOT IT?..**" I spat angrily, as I glared at him. He nodded vigorously. I let him go, making him fall on the ground harshly.

"**AND THIS IS FOR ALMOST RAPING HIM,** **YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!**" I sneered, dangerously and threateningly, as I kicked his stomach and then his head hard, making him go unconscious. UnFresh's skull had a huge crack at the side, that was from where I kicked him. I scoffed and then turned to my brothers. My anger quickly went away and was replaced by concern and worry, when I saw my little brother's state.

I kneeled over to Fresh, as Geno rubbed his back and tried to calm him down. Fresh sobbed, his hands covering his face and his body shaking. I placed my hand on his knee gently and my other on his shoulder, as I shushed him gently and kissed his neck. That seemed to calm him down slightly, his body wasn't shaking that much anymore. His crying turned into small whimpers and sniffles.

I sighed, as I took my flannel off and wrapped it around the smaller's waist, covering his ripped up leggings. Geno gently gave Fresh to me. I slowly stood up and then felt my little brother's head fall limp, then resting on my chest. He must've passed out from his crying. I sighed sadly, but let a small smile crept along my face when I noticed how cute Fresh was when he was sleeping. I felt a kiss on my cheek and looked to see it was Geno, smiling, and then kissing our little brother's forehead. I smiled back.

"_He's cute when he's sleeping, hm?.._" He said, lightening up the mood. I nodded, chuckling quietly. We then left the place and over to our car. Geno opened the backseat door for me, so I went in, carefully. Once I was seated, with Fresh on my lap. Geno closed the door and walked around to sit on the driver's seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ **{TIMESKIP}** _

We soon arrived at our house, Geno got out of the car and then walked around and opened the door for me. Fresh woke up a minute ago while driving to our house. I nuzzled my little brother's head. I nodded thanks to Geno and carefully got out of the car, as Geno closed it behind me. I walked to our door and waited for Geno to open it since he was still locking our car and I was holding our Freshy. Soon, he walked over to me and unlocked and opened the door for me, I walked in straight to Fresh's bedroom, as Geno went to the kitchen, probably to get some icecream and icepacks.

I used my magic to opened his bedroom door and then walked over to his bed. I gently placed him there, as I went to his cabinet and grabbed his emergency first aid kit. We all had each in our bedrooms. I opened it, as Geno walked inside, icepacks, a gallon of ice cream with three spoons, and a wet towel in hand. He gave me the towel and I started to clean his wounds up. Geno set his stuff on top of Fresh's desk and sat beside him, shushing him gently when Fresh would wince slightly.

After a few minutes, when I was done tending with his wounds, I stood up and set the supplies aside and took Fresh in my arms, and sat on his spot. I then placed Fresh on our lap, my hands on his hips, and Geno's were on his thighs, caressing it, making Fresh blush slightly. He snuggled to my chest, as Geno gave us ice cream. We were all silent for a bit, peacefully eating our ice cream when Fresh suddenly spoke up.

".. I-I'm sorry..." He whispered quietly, making it barely a whisper. Me and Geno made eye contact worriedly, as we looked down at our little brother in concern.

"**What are you sorry for, cupcake?..**" I asked for both me and Geno. Fresh sniffled, gently tracing circles on my chest. He then looked up at us.

"... I-I let him.. T-Touch me, w-when ya specifically t-told me that n-no one s-should t-touch me b-but you..." He whimpered. Me and Geno looked at each other for a while before our gaze softened towards our little brother. Geno leaned over and kissed his lips, while I kissed his forehead.

"_... Fresh.. You do know what consent or permission means, right?.._" Geno asked softly. Fresh nodded a little, as I kissed his tears away.

"_Did you give him consent or permission to do that to you?_" Geno said. Fresh shook his head, making me mentally sigh in relief. '**_Good... He's still ours... And no one else's... I'll make sure of it..._**' I thought possessively. Geno smiled gently at Fresh.

"_Then it's not your fault. You shouldn't be sorry for something you didn't do, Freshy..._" Fresh nodded, smiling a little now. He then hugged both me and Geno. Of course, we hugged back.

"Thanks, Broskies... I feel a little better now... And I might even give a little 'thank you' for that...~" He purred, making me and Geno surprise. Fresh pulled back and started palming us gently through our pants. We groaned softly, a dark blush on our bony cheeks. I placed a hand on my little brother's cheek and pulled him close lightly, nuzzling his neck.

"**.. You sure about doing this right now, baby?... You're still injured..**" I said, licking his neck slightly, growling inside when I saw the marks that _we_ didn't make. Fresh smiled gently.

"Don't worry, I have my safety colors, don't I?~ Plus... Didn't I promise Daddy and Master fer a special treat?~" He purred seductively, giggling when me and Geno grew hard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ ***End of POV*** _

Error and Geno smirked, as they both grabbed Fresh's wrist and pinned the smaller down, so Error was under Fresh and Geno was on top. Fresh yelped at the change of positions, blushing when he realized that he was being sandwiched by his older brothers, while he was on his hands and knees.

Instantly, the rest of his clothes were taken off. Fresh already had his female ecto body summoned, so the glitch wrapped his hands around the smaller's waist, while Geno placed his hands firmly on Fresh's hips.

Fresh bit his lip, muffling a moan when he felt Error's member rub his entrance and Geno rubbing his asshole(_= butthole, didn't want to put that in cause its funny--XD_). The two slowly entered, earning a loud moan from Fresh.

"A-Aah!!~ Daddy, Master!!~ S-So big!~" He moaned out, drool dripping down his chin. They started to thrust slowly in and out of Fresh. But hearing the smaller's moans of pleas, made them thrust faster ad rougher. Soon, they started slamming in and out of Fresh, earning more loud moans ad screams of pleasure from him. Fresh screamed in pleasure once again, as he climaxed. Geno and Error grunted as they kept pounding into Fresh. Error then pulled out and came, a second after Geno.

After that session, the two older brothers cleaned themselves up, as well as the sheets, and made themselves wear their clean pajamas. They got in bed, cuddling their little brother, who was in the middle and already passed out from too much pleasure and then slowly fell asleep. 

The next morning, Fresh couldn't walk all day, so the two ended up carrying him anywhere. But they didn't mind, as long as their little brother was safe and happy. The three were happy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Now, repeat after us...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fresh is ours...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fresh is ours...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fresh is ours...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ours...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ours...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ours...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** _Only ours..._ **


	25. Halloween Day!! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "FuNk you.." Fresh breathed, blushing embarrassingly. Lust chuckled and kissed his cheek, bringing the smaller closer, and laid him down on his lap.
> 
> "I will... If your brothers will let me~"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Swearing, obviously😑, a little bit of violence from the older bros, and slight smut.

Lust wrapped his arms around Fresh's waist, as the smaller wrapped his arms around his neck. Lust purred, nuzzling the smaller's neck, making Fresh giggle.

"Awesome zombie outfit, Lust!~" He stated, pulling away from the hug and looked at the fake bruises, wounds, and gashes on the taller skeleton.

"How's my baby boy doin', hm?~" Lust purred, kissing his cheek. Fresh rolled his eyes and walked past him, his hips swaying making his tail wag slightly.

"Nice outfit, Babe~" Lust smirked, showing off his toothy fangs, as he watched the smaller from behind. Fresh rolled his eyes again.

"Y'know, I can tell that yer lookin' at my ass, Dude~" Fresh snickered, as he plopped down on the couch. Lust chuckled and sat beside him, wrapping his arm around the smaller's waist, bringing him close until Fresh was on his lap, face to face with the parasite.

"What are ya plannin' on, Lust?~" Fresh asked as Lust kept smirking. Lust then gripped the smaller's hips, squeezing it slightly, making the smaller skeleton, moan quietly and squirm.

"What's my name, pumpkin?~" He purred, making Fresh grind on him, already growing hard. Fresh bit his lip, placing his hands on the taller's shoulders.

"... D-Daddy...." He whispered quietly. His breath hitched when Lust made him grind harder. Lust leaned to the smaller's neck and licked his sweet spot. Lust smirked at this.

"What was that?~" Fresh moaned quietly.

"D-Daddy..!" He squeaked when he felt Lust nibble his collar bone.

"Louder..." Lust growled seductively, biting harder on Fresh's sweet spot, making the smaller moan out.

"D-Daddy!!~" Lust purred, licking the blood away. Lust smirked and laid Fresh down on the couch, making him ontop. He leaned up to fully take in the smaller's outfit. Lust leaned down and nuzzled the smaller.s neck.

"My little wolfy~... Only mine...~" He growled possessively and kept making more bitemarks, causing the other to be a moaning mess. After a minute or two, Lust leaned back up, satisfied at what he had done, as he licked his teeth, seductively.

"My, my~ If I really was a zombie or a vampire, I would've already made you my pet to bite on~" Lust purred, as Fresh panted softly. The smaller had several bite marks, some even still bleeding, on his neck, collarbone, chest, and even Fresh's inner thighs.

"FuNk you.." Fresh breathed, blushing embarrassingly. Lust chuckled and kissed his cheek, bringing the smaller closer, and laid him down on his lap.

"I will... If your brothers will let me~" He said teasingly, earning a playful punch to the chest. Fresh snorted, as he laid his head on the taller.s chest. Lust smiled and nuzzled his head on Fresh's, cuddling the smaller. After that, they had a fine Halloween.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


** _Bonus story!:_ **   
  
  


It was now morning, Lust walked with Fresh, to the smaller's home, after offering his boyfriend to walk him home. After their little events, they did last night, they forgot about their 'make out' session and walked back to Fresh's home. Lust knocked for Fresh and waited for the door to open since Fresh forgot his spare key. After a few minutes, the door opened, revealing it to be two tired but annoyed older brothers. Their annoyance went away, except some stayed when they saw Lust when they saw Fresh.

"_Fresh, Lust! Good morning. I hope you two had a __fine__ Halloween?_" Geno stated, somehow gritted through his teeth. Lust gulped, as Fresh smiled, not noticing his brother's tone.

"Yeah, it was awesome!! Can I go to my room?" He asked politely. Geno and Error nodded, their stern gaze not leaving Lust, who shifted in his spot awkwardly. Once Fresh was out of earshot and sight. Error grabbed Lust by the collar, as Geno crossed his arms.

"**Alright, you little shit head. What did you just fucking do to my little brother... We already know his fucking innocence is ruined cause of you...**" Error sneered, as Geno glared. Lust shook slightly in fear, as he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Geno.

"_And tell us the fuck now if you two did _**_it_**_ last night..._" He growled. Lust looked at them, shock and surprise written on his face.

"O-Ok, first off, he's still innocent and a virgin I can tell you that! B-But, I may have told him to call me something and added some rules!.." He explained. Error and Geno looked at each other, as the glitch grunted and then lets go of Lust.

"**_Explain..._**" The two older brothers snapped. Lust flinched and began explaining.

"O-Ok, h-he... Calls me 'Daddy', cause I told him to... But I didn't threaten him or anything!- He just... He just seemed to agree. I think he doesn't know it yet. And the rules... The first rule is our safety colors. If I do something... Inappropriate, he tells me our colors. Green is for keep going, Yellow is to stop and think and red is for to stop everything and give comfort to the other.. Second rule, is he should not let anyone he doesn't know to touch him, like the way I do, like a kiss, hug, and hold, etc. Third rule, is him being honest with me if he would let me do this or not... Kinda like if he wants me to do _it_ with him.." Error and Geno listened intently, before nodding slightly when Lust finished explaining. They both walked over to Lust and raised their hands. Lust flinched a bit but got confused when Error and Genl suddenly placed their hands on his shoulders. Geno smiled, as Error smirked.

"_.. You know, Lust?.. You're okay..._" He said and walked back inside, as Error nodded in agreement, walking after him and then closing the door. Lust stared at the door in surprise for a second, before smiling.

".. They approve of me!" He sighed in relief, turning around. He started to walk back to his home, happily thinking of a certain type of ring in his head.   
  
  
  



	26. The proposal...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm getting married and I want you to be at my wedding." He simply stated. Fresh almost felt his Soul ache, when he heard that. But, he remained smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short Lil chapz--

Two skeletons were peacefully walking through the park, the smaller was sipping their milk tea while the other was going through their phone. Now, who are they you may ask? Why it's Error and Fresh of course!

Fresh loved the peaceful silence between him and his taller boyfriend. He didn't mind it, even though he was known to be the most loudest party animal in all of the Au's. I mean, one can have a break at their own time. The silence was then broken when Error spoke.

"**Hey, Fresh?**" He started. Fresh stopped sipping his milk tea and made a hum in response to acknowledge he was listening, as glanced at the glitch.

"**I'm getting married and I want you to be at my wedding.**" He simply stated. Fresh almost felt his Soul ache, when he heard that. But, he remained smiling.

"What? Want to be a bridesmaid?" He stated, jokingly. Error chuckled, as he placed his phone in his pocket and rummaged around for a small box. The glitch then suddenly got down one knee and opened the box in front of Fresh. Inside was a small beautiful golden ring, that had a pink heart-shaped diamond stone on top of it. The smaller gasped and covered his mouth in surprise and shock, small tears starting to form at the corner of his eye socket.

".. E-Error..." He tried to say, but couldn't due to the overwhelming happiness he was feeling inside. Both of them smiled.

"**No, Freshy.. As my Bride..**" Error said softly, as Fresh nodded vigorously.

"Yes, yes, YES, YES!! Oh, Error!!" He squealed happily. Error smiled more and got up, happily slipping the ring on to his soon to be brides ring finger. Both of them smiled and kissed happily, not noticing a small crowd that was happily cheering and clapping for the couples.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Then they lived happily ever after..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ **The End! ** _


	27. Brotherly Valentine~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What is it this time.." I simply stated, expecting them to fight for my attention. Since they do it every Valentine's day just to amuse me or have my attention.
> 
> ".. Ehehe.. We kinda have a... Problem.."
> 
> "Explain.." I deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Kinks, Incest, name-calling(Like Master and Daddy--) and small smut--
> 
> Error x Fresh x Geno

** _Fresh's POV:_ **   
  
  
  


_Knock knock knock!_

I looked up from my comic book and glanced at my bedroom door in confusion. '_What the?- What the heck do they want now?_'' I thought in annoyance. I got up from my bed and walked over to the still knocking door. Well, I tried to at least. After school, I got butt-ton loads of romantic cards, flowers and gifts, etc, since it was Valentine's day. And even more gifts from my older brothers. I dunno if you'd notice but, these _gifts_ aren't really like a brotherly gesture of love. More like a '_seductive flirts and teasin' or humping me while I'm doing something_' kind of _brotherly love_.

Long story short, we each had deep feelings for each other and now we're in a kind of poly relationship kind of thing, though we still are brothers. Once I got to the door, I opened it with an unamused look and a hand on my hip.

"What is it this time.." I simply stated, expecting them to fight for my attention. Since they do it every Valentine's day just to amuse me or have my attention.

"**.. Ehehe.. We kinda have a... **_**Problem**_**..**" Error started, as always. I looked up to them, confused. Ok, they weren't fighting, so that means this was either serious or they're planning something.

"What _kind_ of problem..?" I asked, crossing my arms now. Geno and Error chuckled nervously. I raised an eyebrow, even more confused. They usually don't get like this if they're--

_Wait a minute... _   
  
  


I groaned in annoyance, once I realized what the problem was. They smiled back at me in return. I rolled my eyes.

"Explain.." I deadpanned. Error cleared his throat and nudged Geno. My older brother scratched the back of his neck nervously, as he started to explain.

"_.. Well, we saw you half-naked this morning and..._" He paused, blushing a dark shade of red, fidgeting with his scarf nervously. Error blushed a dark shade of yellow.

"**And... We got hard...**" He finished for Geno, who nodded as thanks. I blushed a dark shade of magenta in return when I noticed the bright glow and their massive boners in their shorts.

"Really now, hm?" I sarcastically said. They chuckled nervously. I rolled my eyes at their answer. This wasn't the first time I saw them like this, I was the one who always has to _help_ them with this. Well, actually, I don't really have a choice, they were much stronger and bigger than me.

"**C'mon, Freshy, help us with this, please... You know it wouldn't go away unless--**" I raised my hand to shut him up. They both looked at me in confusion.

"I'll help ya.." They smiled. I smirked.

"But." They stopped smiling, once I said that. I wasn't just gonna let them get away with this and have all their fun, I want to have some fun while this is at it.

"Clean the house for the next 2 weeks and I get to eat desserts twice every week!" I triumphantly said. They both looked at each other for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"**_Deal.._**" They said and shook my hand. I giggled, as I walked back to my room.

"Seems fair, since I teased y'all for being half-naked that mornin'~," I said to myself, thinking that they didn't hear me. I then felt a pair of strong arms snake their way to my waist and held them firmly.

"**What was that Lil munchkin?..~**" A deep voice growled, making me shiver.   
  


_ **Error** _   
  


I guess they heard me. My bedroom door then suddenly slammed shut and then locked. I heard Geno chuckle deeply.

"_... Now... What happens to bad boys teasing their Master and Daddy?...~_" He growled, seductively. I shivered more, squirming slightly when I felt Errors warm breath near my exposed neck. I was just wearing a plain tank top and some boxers. I couldn't move, due to Errors arms around me. '_Dammit... I shouldn't have said that out loud with two dimwits in heat in the room with me..._' I cursed to myself mentally. I felt myself forced to look up and look at my older brother.

"_Answer me, cupcake.._" He sternly said. I flinched slightly at the tone.

"I-I... Get a p-punishment.." I answered. Error nuzzled my neck, as Geno let go of me.

"**Color check, muchkin?..**" He whispered softly. Fresh silently sighed in relief. Maybe the punishment wouldn't that be bad. Well, knowing my older brothers, that would just be a dream

"G-Green.." I replied back, as Error nodded. Geno smiled and kissed my neck, lightly sucking on the faint hickey that he made, causing mt to moan slightly. The hands around my waist tightened slightly and I felt myself get pulled back slightly by Error.

"**.. Mine...**" Error growled playfully, causing me to giggle. Geno rolled his eyes at that.

"_Oh, shut up, you both know_ _he's __**ours**_~" He purred, as I blushed madly. Error licked my neck and growled against my ear.

"**Yeah, yeah... But you were mine first~**" I rolled my eyes. Technically he wasn't wrong, but that is another story I'm gonna tell another time. For now, let's focus on the present, please?--

"_Error, strip and pin down babycakes for a bit, will you? I'm going to get Freshy's __**favorite toys**__~_" Geno purred and walked over to his room. Error smirked seductively.

"**Gladly~**"  
  


_ ***End of POV*** _

As soon as Geno left to get their toys for Fresh. Error pinned Fresh down to his bed and ripped his clothes off. Fresh yelped.

"H-Hey! C'mon, that's the third time this week! By next week, I won't have any clothes on!-" Fresh stated annoyed, only to be shut up by a slight moan when Error suddenly bit his sweet spot, causing blood to slightly flow out.

"**Oh hush~ Even better for us, we get to see your hot body everyday~**" He growled and started to rub the smaller's pelvis, causing the parasite to moan in pleasure. Fresh then summoned his female ecto body, due to his magic reacting to the pleasure.

Error leaned up, eyeing his little brother hungrily. Squirming submissively underneath him, naked, panting, sweating, and a blushing mess. Oh, how he loved him. Error couldn't wait to wreck him and make him not walk for weeks even. That was until someone cleared their throat stopping him from doing so. And by someone, he means their older brother, Geno.

"_Really, Error? Couldn't hold your boner in for 1 minute?_" He teased, as Error scoffed at that. Geno walked over to his brothers, carrying a spreader bar, restraints, blindfold, a gag ball, and a vibrator. Fresh looked at them curiously, anticipating any orders now, making the older brothers smirk. Geno went over to Error, whispering something in his ear. Error smirked more.

"W-What are ya Broskie's plannin'?.." He stuttered when both Geno and Error started to corner him. As fast as light, everything was put on the youngest.

Error and Geno both had predatory smirks, staring at their poor submissive and helpless little brother. Fresh blushed madly, he could only do was just give out muffled pants in anticipation and sucking the ball from the gag in his mouth.

Geno grabbed the vibrator and poured some lube on it. He then pushed it inside the smaller's entrance gently, till it was fully inside. Fresh muffly squealed in surprise and pleasure at the feeling of something entering him.

Good thing, he wasn't a virgin anymore, or this would've hurt like hell. But, he was thankful that at least his brothers prepped him, even though they were punishing him. Fresh's body jolted when the toy inside of him was turned on. The smaller gave out muffled screams of pleasure, as his older's brothers watched. Error was about to move so he could start his fun but was stopped by Geno. The glitch looked at him confused and annoyed.

"**What the hell? Aren't we gonna fuck him till he passes out?**" He stated, annoyed and impatient. Geno chuckled and pointed to Fresh.

"_It's his punishment... After the toy runs out of energy, he'll be screaming and begging us to fuck him.. Patience, dear brother, is the key to having great treasure~_" He explained, purring slightly, as he walked out of the room. Error huffed but glanced over to his little brother. He didn't want to admit it, but Geno was right. Although, he loved Fresh in this state like this. But, he loved his little brother, even more, when he begs to be touched or even be fucked mercilessly. Error smirked, as he slapped the smaller's (_THICC--_) ass, making Fresh yelp and return to moaning in pure bliss at the toy still inside of him. Error laughed softly.

"**Don't worry, Freshy~ We'll be taking ****_care_**** of you after this toy runs out~ Have fun!~**" He purred and kissed Fresh's forehead. The smaller whined in need at that. Error chuckled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving their little brother a moaning and blushing mess alone in his room.

'_I hate y'all so much, Broskies... This sucks..._'


	28. 12:07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smaller choked, feeling the tentacle in his mouth thrust deeper, as he was forced to deep throat Nightmare's tentacle.
> 
> "Aaaww, you like that, slut, hm?! Do ya like that?! You enjoying yourself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape and dirty name-calling...

_Stop... _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Stop, please..._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Please stop!!! _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Please, let me go!!! _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fresh kept giving out muffled cries of pain and pleas, as the taller and darker skeleton kept thrusting roughly with each thrust.

The smaller choked, feeling the tentacle in his mouth thrust deeper, as he was forced to deep throat Nightmare's tentacle.

Nightmare laughed, as he kept thrusting into the smaller's abused entrance mercilessly, making the smaller muffly scream in pain.

"**_Aaaww, you like that, slut, hm?! Do ya like that?! You enjoying yourself?_**" Nightmare growled huskily and quietly, next to Fresh's ear, who shivered in fright. Fresh weakly struggled against the tentacles that restrained his arms, legs, and neck.

He muffly screamed in agony once again, when Nightmare kept harshly slapping his cheeks and ass with his tentacles. Several dark purple bruises, slash marks and bite marks, some even coated with blood, littered the smaller's body.

He kept wishing that one of his brothers was awake and would save him from this torture. But his hopes were shattered when reality hit him like bricks when he realized no one would come and save him. Nightmare laughed at his state. Weak, vulnerable, and helpless.

"**_Don't worry, little one... Our fun has just been the beginning~"_**   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_This had been going on for hours._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Even though he already came a million times, Nightmare still wouldn't stop thrusting inside him._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_He still wasn't satisfied._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_He still wasn't reaching his limit._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_He just wanted to see him suffer, while he enjoyed his 'fun'. _   
  
  
  
  


_Fresh just wanted this to end._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_He should have never gone back to sleep._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_He should have just went to his brothers and slept with them._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_He should have never woken up at _ _ **12:07** _ _\--_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fresh gasped in fear, sitting upright on his bed. He could feel his soul beat a million times per hour. He placed a hand on his chest, trying to calm down. He looked around quickly, fear suddenly overtaking him.

_No sign of Nightmare._

The smaller quickly looked at himself and saw no signs of bite marks, slash marks, or bruises. He didn't feel any pain in his lower regions as well. He sighed in relief, hugging himself, crying slightly. 

_Had that all been just a terrible dream?.._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Or just a horrid nightmare?.._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Whatever it was, he was glad it wasn't real... _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_But, he couldn't shake the feeling of being traumatized from that... Vision... _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


He shivered slightly at the feeling of the temperature suddenly dropping. Fresh looked at the window, that was left open.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Wait... He didn't leave his window open last night....._   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Fresh felt his Soul drop, as he turned to look at his digitalized clock that just turned to...

** _12:07_ **   
  
  
  
  



End file.
